


Depersonalization

by ZoeZh



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-12-31 20:18:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 36,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12140313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZoeZh/pseuds/ZoeZh
Summary: 电影背景，部分拟人设定，MOP，副CP路蜂。时间线开始于电影第四部到第五部之间。变5我看得一头雾水，太多东西没有交代，所以对于不合理的地方，我自己写这篇用更不合理的BUG来说明。没错，我是个专注帮官方强行解释的同人写手。





	1. 猎

**Author's Note:**

> 蓝光还没到，全凭记忆写的大纲，BUG众多，大家图个乐就好。

Chapter.1【猎】

 

你没有觉察到的事情，就会变成你的“命运”。——荣格

 

酒馆是个神奇的存在。

古往今来，人类在名为“喝酒”场所进行活动的主要目的都是与标题无关的行为。他们调情做爱、高谈阔论、察三访四、打架斗殴、违法乱纪，总之干的事情统统冠以“花天酒地”，仿佛以此能伪装住丑恶的花花肠子，出了门依旧光明磊落。

人类将不为人知的一面悉数隐藏，窃喜着不为人知的那点儿小心思，同时鬼鬼祟祟探寻别人的隐衷。

因此最爱流连风月场所的不是富家少爷，而是情报贩子。

这个古老的职业以打探隐私获取报酬为依托，生生不息。

等价交换，如此公平。

 

云杉路昏暗的街角。

霓虹灯在对电线短路进行负隅顽抗，它眨巴着困顿的灯泡，力证自己的身份，表现出作为酒吧标识的自觉。

身形高挑的银发男人站在街边，眯着眼盯了一会儿霓虹灯拼凑成的店名，没有因为古怪的招牌而转身离开。

他的打扮看起来和周围环境格格不入——不如说他的品味简直糟糕得诡异。一丝不苟的三件套，偏偏系一条镶嵌硕大骷髅脑袋的夸张皮带；衬衣和裤脚的细节井井有条，外面又裹件布满褶皱、此时正猎猎飞舞的过膝风衣；手持雕刻精美、价格不菲的文明棍，过肩长发却随心所欲地扎在脑后。若不是凌厉且标致的长相加足了分数，这糟心的搭配足以令一条街的设计师诅咒他。

在男人踏入酒吧的瞬间就吸引了众人的注意。确切的说，是猎艳者的注意。

谁不喜欢这样独特又好看的猎物呢？久经声色沙场的猎手们交换眼色，争当首位出手的亚当，更有甚者大胆地吹响口哨，仿佛出征的号角。

男人径直走向暗处的一排标有大写字母“Z”的包厢。他挂着冷笑，目不斜视，步伐极快，没几步便抵达目标区域。

 

亚当们纷纷偃旗息鼓，再也没有人敢对他吹口哨了。

能坐在那排包厢的人物意味着什么，所有熟客都一清二楚。

——“Z”是权威、是至高、是宙斯神祇。

他并不是什么猎物，对于这群单纯猎艳的亚当而言，谁会成为谁的猎物还不一定。

 

云杉路。63号。Z09。零点。你能够从此回家。

 

接到这条莫名其妙的讯息时，威震天正在和镜子里的自己做思想斗争，并没有注意到手机被扔在离他八丈远的地板上。

这张脸实在太张扬了。虽然它的比例完美符合碳基审美，可是对威震天来说毫无用处，甚至会带来很多麻烦，比如买衣服的时候会被售货员要签名；比如走在街上会引来小姑娘的尖叫；再比如刚才和路障去买菜的时候会被误认成gay。

每当心情不快时，威震天陛下总是会把火气撒在下属身上。这个真理从塞伯坦到地球都没有发生任何变化。

“路障，我认为我们有必要讨论一下你的失职行为。”威震天从盥洗室走出来，双手抱臂靠在厨房门框上，冲厨房里忙碌的人说道。

制服外面围着粉色围裙的年轻男性从厨房里探出头：“哈？您说什么？我下午上班呢赶紧做完饭我还得赶过去。”

“你不觉得你提供给我扫描的人类模板太过显眼了吗？”威震天质问。

他的老大为什么事多得像自己单位的中年女碳基。路障拎着锅铲翻个白眼，内心发出尖锐的谴责：吃我的住我的，还挑三拣四。然而嘴上却表达谦恭的语句：“因为您模板原型的演员是碳基评选出最符合审美的人物之一，我认为良好的形象树立有助于宣传霸天虎的崇高理念。”

虽然这位男演员是个基佬。

威震天沉默了一下，觉得路障的话居然听起来好像很有道理。

 

“你的效率可真低，饭什么时候才能做好？”

“......尊敬的威震天陛下，为了您的健康请耐心等待，碳基的身体在饮食方面是很脆弱的。”有本事你来做饭？！

威震天嫌弃地看会儿他无能的属下，走到客厅去找他进门时由于暴怒摔了的手机。

 

路障半个月前在垃圾处理场捡到多年未见的老大时，潸然泪下。

尽管威震天陛下看起来换了个更加嚣张的脑壳，胸前火种舱的位置空空荡荡，可是他还是从那种目中无人的独特气质中敏锐地嗅到他老大的气息。

他花了足足一天时间在对方黑黢黢的炮眼下解释为什么自己能够扫描成碳基的形态，以及为什么要变成这个样子躲避追杀。

TRF已经不允许他们留在地球。每条街道都画着擎天柱的脑袋，下面用Rockwell字体加粗一号放大再放大写着“ENEMY”，警告所有妄图在街上大摇大摆行走的TF，你们的下场是被处理掉。

生存状况岌岌可危的情况下，路障在几年前迫不得已做出一个决定——他杀掉中情局一个年轻的警员，扫描了他的外貌和记忆，代替他活在地球的同时，打探汽车人和霸天虎的消息。

他蛰伏已久，渴望归队，亟待为霸天虎事业发光发热。

路障找到最符合自己审美的几个人类资料作为扫描样本献给威震天，同时扬起自己纹有“TO PUNISH AND ENSLAVE”的小臂，告诉他扫描后仍会保存部分机体特征。

看着他的老大不负众望变成和扫描样本毫无二致的相貌，只是发色银白、瞳色猩红，路障长舒一口气，跟着首领混，看来他今后的日子会好过些了。

谁知，却是他倒霉到兼顾卧底工作和照顾首领生活的开始。

 

威震天盯着没有寄信人的短信，他的第一反应闪过这条讯息是TRF或是敌方的圈套，而后他自己排除了这个猜测。

发件人说，回家。

地球上的这些碳基该从何而知他的夙愿？即使是霸天虎的成员也并非每一个都知道他内心所想，而发件人却绕过他虚设的重重假象，敏锐地掘出他埋得最深的渴望。

他的目标自始至终都是那颗荒芜而渺远的星球。塞伯坦在内战中伤痕累累，苟延残喘游荡在冷冷清清的宇宙洪荒，他怀念那片沃土生机勃勃的模样，就如同他怀念双王执政的那段岁月。

那可真是现在看来太过悠闲和温情的时光，科学行政院里的擎天柱甚至还会坐在办公桌前等他，他的兄弟轻声诉说对于未来和梦想的希冀，全然不知他心中的妒火滔天。似乎是被种种宁静的假象所欺骗，他竟然直到数年后才与擎天柱反目成仇。

他和擎天柱。

而他现在只能在TRF的反物种宣传画报上瞅见对方严肃又专注的模样。

他问寄件人，你是谁？

杳无回音。

霸天虎首领露出一个意味深长的笑意，对方不仅让他陷入猜疑的漩涡，而且让他回忆起已经被自己尘封数载的过去。

有趣极了。

 

“路障，我今晚不回来。”威震天冲着厨房里的年轻人说。

“......？”路障压下内心翻腾汹涌的好奇和无数个黑人问号，最后只是说道，“遵命，威震天陛下。”

 

威震天掀开“Z”字包厢外垂挂着柔软且昂贵的帘子，防备十足，他的文明棍原型可是那杆火力威猛的长枪，如果这个装神弄鬼的家伙图谋不轨，他不介意给对方来上让其刻骨铭心的一下。

包厢内坐着的是个女人。

仿佛对威震天的赴约丝毫不感到意外，女人慢条斯理地拨弄她柔顺浓密的黑色长发，不动声色地说道：“你果然来了。”

“你是谁？”威震天坐在她的对面，将文明棍竖在触手可及之处。

“我是昆塔莎，生命天尊，或者说，塞伯坦的造物主。”女人不屑于遮掩自己的身份，拿过桌上的鸡尾酒品酌，她手上佩戴造型夸张的戒指，在取杯的时候发出金属清脆的声响，与她平淡的音色截然相反，“可惜的是，你们却毁掉了我此生最杰出的作品。”

威震天的语气尽是嘲讽：“我从不认为我的生命起源于碳基之手。”

“和你一样，这当然不是我的原始形态。”昆塔莎对于他的嘲讽熟视无睹，“我掩藏本体来到这里的目的是你。”

“哦？我何德何能可以迎来造物主的亲自造访？”威震天假模假样地做出不堪盛情的神态。

“我确实需要你的协助寻找圣物，我的卫队无法随同来到这里，而擎天柱又在宇宙销声匿迹，你恐怕是我唯一可以抉择的对象。”昆塔莎的语气不带感情色彩，一味陈述事实。

 

又是炉渣的擎天柱。

在所有人心目中，他永远都不是作为“最优选项”的存在。就像足球场上坐了万年冷板凳的替补，只有在主力球星受伤退场时才有机会抛头露面。

与擎天柱相比，他难道是流水线上的残次品吗？

论资历，御天敌先教导的是自己；论长幼，较为年长的那个是自己；论军事，军中威信更高的毫无疑问也是自己。

而擎天柱，流淌普莱姆斯血统的擎天柱，他担负神选之子、命定之王身份的弟弟。为什么他的命运永远要比自己快一步？自己无论多么竭力向前、奋起直追都无法战胜所谓的“宿命”。

命运的规则是用来打破的，御天敌也罢，造物主也罢，他永远不会臣服于任何人膝下，亦不会屈服在以血统和命脉论定成败的世界。他想要的东西，无论是什么，哪怕不择手段，哪怕悖逆常理，他也要得到。

威震天从不信命。

 

威震天冷笑一声：“如果我说，我不愿意呢？”

似乎没想到对方的答复是这样，她之前的生命中从未有人敢于否定她的要求。昆塔莎微微愣了一下，随即说道：“我可以给你开出优渥的交换条件，甚至包括把你的意识从惊破天的躯壳中分离，给你一个更好的机体。”

“我说，我不愿意。”威震天不假思索，再一次否决。

昆塔莎对谈判对象的固执始料未及，她原以为“造物主”的身份和利益的诱惑可以打动这个看起来落魄不已的霸天虎首领，万万没想到却触及对方的逆鳞。

她思忖再三，还是提出：“我建议你不要这么早做决定。你可以回赛博坦看看，那个被你毁灭殆尽的地方到底是什么样子，你有义务重建你的家园。”

“我想做什么不需要经过你的提醒。”威震天伸手拿起他的文明棍，冷漠地瞥一眼“造物主”，“谢谢你的邀请，‘回家’这件事还是和住处相同的人一起做比较好，绕路可是大忌。”

昆塔莎依旧面无表情，她缓缓地说：“你会后悔的。”

“我做过后悔的事太多了，我一点也不介意再加一件。再见。”威震天针锋相对，头也不回地走出“Z”字包厢。

 

初春是附庸旧势力的逆子贰臣。它对上个季节前徒倒戈，连夜风都暗藏萧瑟的杀机。

行走在这样的夜里让素来对温度不敏感的威震天感到凉意，他蹙眉暗自嗤笑碳基身体的羸弱。他向来最鄙夷这种比幼生体还不堪一击的生物，现如今却不得不与之为伍。

又是命运作祟。命运似乎是铆定心要跟他唱反调。他望眼欲穿的，偏偏都拱手让人；他避之不及的，纷纷又前仆后继。

在塞伯坦便是如此，在远隔万里的地球依旧如此。

他想回到那个和擎天柱和平共治的塞伯坦，可是却永远回不去了。

——或许火种的诱惑和沸腾的妒火让他压根不可能跟对方和平共处。

威震天记得御天敌那天捡回来的擎天柱，脆弱得像是刚下流水线的幼生体，他的老师郑重其事地告诉他：

这是擎天柱，从今往后就是你的弟弟。

自此他们以兄弟相称，转瞬便是百年。

同在御天敌麾下学习时，擎天柱总是很聪明，是所有人里面的佼佼者，而求胜欲亦让他与其不分伯仲。他们几乎是天天都腻在一起，这个家伙会用他湛蓝的光学镜凝视高谈阔论的自己，却对于自己所讲的内容不予置评。

他总是这么招人喜欢，千斤顶、艾丽塔、后来的铁皮，他们总是用憧憬和挹慕的眼神看着自己优秀的兄弟。

擎天柱出色得光芒四射近乎耀眼，哪里有人会不喜欢他？

威震天却记不清是什么时候，这种感情变了味道。先是他试图闪躲自己对兄弟不该抱有的非分之想，再是被“命中注定的领袖身份”蒙蔽了双眼，使得他每每望向对方时，火种燃烧的尽是愤恨。

再后来，便是兵戈相向。

威震天深知擎天柱每一次冲向他时都怀有杀心，而自己亦是。他有时候在想，自己是怎么把这个曾经心慈手软到对敌人都留有生路的家伙逼到如此地步的。

他所怀念的，是那个影子而已。

不过，他是真的想家了。

 

酒保是个被命运之神选中的倒霉孩子。

他虽然明知道预约在“Z”字包厢的客人都是惹不起的大人物，可还是想凭着自己出众的样貌赌一把。他从酒吧的后门溜出来，去探寻匆匆离去的银发男人。

贪婪和色欲使他目睹了此生难忘的最后一幕。

银发男人在脱胎换骨。

是字面意义的脱胎换骨。男人的身体被撕裂一般无限拉长，钢铁的骨骼和轴承揭竿而起，盘根错节成一位钢铁巨人，狰狞而立。

酒保认出这便是政府通缉已久的物种，他哆哆嗦嗦地去摸裤兜里的手机拨打911，可是顷刻而至的炮火让他再也没有倾诉的机会了。

塞博坦战机呼啸而起，直冲云霄。

 

威震天丝毫不怀疑昆塔莎引诱他重返塞伯坦的举动是个陷阱。

故而他的计划是在近塞伯坦Ⅰ号卫星附近远眺母星，以此判断昆塔莎谈判的筹码是否翔实可靠。然而这个计划并没有开始实施就戛然而止。

因为他在行至木星的行星环系统时，察觉到处理器提示附近有塞伯坦人活动的信号。由于敌我不明，威震天并不愿贸然向信号源行驶，他放缓前进速度，接近信号的源头。

出乎意料的是，看起来他寻到宝了。

眼前锈迹斑斑、奄奄一息的塞伯坦人不是别人，正是擎天柱。

他的机体遍体鳞伤，就连光学镜头都湮灭往日的光芒，一片死寂，唯有发声器依旧执拗地播放着断断续续的电磁波信息：“我有句话要传达给我的造物者们......离地球远一点......因为我......”

气得威震天变成机体形态，抬手关了他的发声器。

作出营救擎天柱的决定时，威震天的处理器没有任何犹豫。他近乎渴求地想知道，把目前强大到连自己也无法匹敌的领袖伤到如此地步的力量源自何方。

他渴望力量，并愿意为之付出任何代价。

威震天把生死不明的擎天柱扶正，敲了敲后者胸前的火种舱，感到领袖模块还在散发着微弱的呼救。他手脚并用，试图把昏迷不醒的领袖绑在自己的载具形态上，却因为这个奇异的姿势乐不可支地咧嘴笑起来。

——他们俩就像以星辰为幕布，以宇宙为舞台，在跳一支舞姿滑稽的华尔兹。

万籁俱寂。若说还差一首圆舞曲，唯有他躁动的心鼓擂声大作，响彻天地。 

 

进入大气层时，他拨通路障的电话，联邦特工用睡意迷蒙的声音接听：“威震天陛下？”

“你立刻收拾东西，给我搬出去住，最近没有命令不许回来。”

“？？？”那边传来路障掉床发出的一声巨响，“您已经一天多没回来，是不是出什么事了？还有这个房间似乎是我的个人财......”

威震天专横独断，挂了电话。

背上这个沉得要死的家伙已经耗尽他的所有体力，破坏大帝没有心情跟他的手下解释自己行为的合理性。

 

背上昏迷不醒的领袖被他扔在车库外的草坪上时，紧阖的光学镜似乎亮了下。

一闪而过的光芒让威震天心中警铃大作。由于还未来得及变成碳基形态，他就着夜色有些忐忑地靠近擎天柱的头雕。对方的发声器由于故障沉寂无声，而口型似乎是个塞伯坦语中再简单不过的单词。

 

——回家。

 

——TBC——


	2. 隐

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 柱子的拟人终于搞出来了（兴奋. jpg）。  
> Athron是Megatron后缀词根的变形。  
> 作为文科生，我的物理天文知识大部分来源于科幻小说和常识，要是有什么严重错误欢迎指出来。

领袖不知道自己是否沉浸在混乱而繁芜的幻觉里。

威震天带着震荡波和红蜘蛛站在自己面前，他的语气严肃至极：“擎天柱，异见分子在威胁塞伯坦，我担心这意味着防卫军需要承担更大的责任，我得保护我们的人民，不惜任何代价。”

他们不是......死在芝加哥了吗？

领袖怔怔地出神，直到威震天又重复了一遍，他才听明白对方的话。

威震天在向他索要更高的军队授权。

异见派还是双王共治时期的产物，为什么威震天要和自己说这个，难道自己现在也回归火种了？

擎天柱一头雾水地接话：“什么，你不能......”

威震天背过身不再看他：“我想，你现在已经不是军队里的战士。如果你认为我说的不对，你可以要求我停下来。”

和他一模一样的红蓝机体像骤然放映的幻灯片般出现在自己面前。

冒牌货偏了偏头雕，有些无奈地回答：“保卫塞伯坦是你的职责，兄弟，如果你认为你的想法是必要的，那么我同意护星公威震天的提议。”

不，我不同意！如果有机会再来一次，我不会任由威震天做大他的军队势力。

擎天柱无声地呐喊，反驳的话语像被困在牢笼内扑闪着翅膀的青鸟，死死卡在咽喉。

“擎天柱......”他往昔最亲密的兄弟转过身，挥手支开两名属官，音调诡谲，“请叫我护星公陛下，叫我‘长官’。”

他想要提出异议，却再也无法发声。

末代护星公向他走来，步步紧逼，把他卡在墙壁和高大的机体之间，猩红的光学镜头里是毫不掩饰的欲望，尖锐的金属指尖摩挲他的面甲：“我想让你......成为我的信徒。”

顶着他旧日型号的红蓝机微笑着站在不远处，看自己被束缚在对方怀里，悠然地说：“答应他。”

绝不。擎天柱困兽犹斗般愤怒地盯着护星公的脸，一言不发。

这张脸下一秒钟变成了惊破天的样子。惊破天狠狠掐住他的脖子，附在他的音频接收器旁，轻声细语：“你想要什么？”

 

领袖挣扎着说，我想回家。

接着无边的黑暗和疼痛吞噬了他。

擎天柱上线的时候感觉整个机体快要散架，沸反盈天的噪声在处理器内部嘶吼，让他像个碳基生物一样想要做出干咳的动作；而下一秒这种噪声息兵罢战，取而代之的是每个零部件都在由于疼痛而叫嚣。他试图让处理器关闭自己的痛觉模块，却发现这非常困难。

再生系统被损毁严重，难怪无法通过自身来修复受损的机体。

领袖痛苦地想要坐起身，却模模糊糊地看到火种舱的位置蹲了个影子，看起来像是人类。

他想要曲起自己的脖颈来看清楚，而光学镜头甚至无法调高亮度，往昔绀碧深邃的光镜此刻晕染上黯淡的光芒。

有过凯德好心维修自己却被吓坏的经历后，他只能先停下动作防止伤到意图不明的人类。

“这一觉睡得真够久的，你要是再不醒过来的话，估计等着你的就是TRF而不是我了。”蹲在胸甲上的男人顺着他的肩甲跳下来，站在他的音频接收器旁，自顾自地说话，看起来毫无恶意。

男人扛着把硕大的扳手，各种复杂的维修工具散落一地，看起来和笔挺的衬衣和西装裤扦格难通，让人怎样都无法把这种工具和他联系在一起。

男人似乎在维修自己的机体。擎天柱意识到这个事实，竭力想要开口道谢，然而发声器出了状况，他只能发出类似电磁干扰的杂音。

“你想说话对吗？”男人趴在他的下颌金属部，熟练地用镊子夹出来一块弹片，顺带扣好发声器的开关，“好了。”

“我......感谢你的帮助。”领袖艰难地发出声音，他检查了自己的内置零部件，发现除了痛觉模块和再生系统的能量持续泄漏外，他的机体内重要器官大多已经修整完毕，遗留的是诸如关节轴承链接、光学镜明暗光感和发声器时不时短路的小毛病。

男人对擎天柱的致谢不置可否，看起来漫不经心地抚摸庞然大物树在头雕旁高耸的冰凉天线。这个部位向来是领袖的敏感带，由此他感到有些尴尬，想要调转头雕去躲避男人在他看来称得上失礼的动作，却意识到如果自己乱动的话，靠在头雕上的男人可能会失去支撑。

他难堪地左右为难，不知道该如何告诉对方这个地方不能随意触碰。

所幸对方没有对他的天线感兴趣太久。男人向远看去，东方的地平线已经微微泛白。

天要亮了。

 

“听着，擎天柱，现在TRF在通缉所有TF。我的车库已经停了自己的车，塞不下你那辆块头太大的重卡，我一点也不想知道如果你停在草坪上的后果是什么。”男人放下由于进行维修工作而卷起的衬衫袖口，语气里没什么感情色彩。

“很抱歉我给你带来麻烦，我会尽力在天亮前离开这里。”擎天柱说完便打算起身变形。

不幸的是，他沮丧地发现腰背装甲钢架上的数个轴承部分出现问题，这让他根本无法直立。

银发男人冷眼看着他无济于事的努力。

间隔好一会儿，男人似乎看够了领袖狼狈的尝试，他敲敲对方冷冰冰的面罩，说：“不能动？如果你的变形模块还健在的话，我有个主意。”

 

领袖沉默地听完男人的提议，对方让他扫描碳基的想法听起来是有可行性的。

但是他之前从未进行过这种试验，往日塞博坦人扫描的都是钢铁灌注的无机物，因此他并不知道扫描血肉之躯的成功率有多少。

他只能试探性地说：“或许......我可以试试。”

“那你等会儿，我去取些可扫描的资料。”男人说完，捡起地上散落的工具，拄着那把装饰性大于实际作用的文明棍走进屋，没过多久就捧着台崭新的笔记本电脑回来。

“真的是非常感谢你，我欠你一个人情......先生。”擎天柱顿了一下，意识到还不知道如何称呼对方。

 

他居然没有认出自己。

威震天愣了一下，内心五味陈杂。

这个忘恩负义的家伙，居然连救命恩人是谁都不知道，亏自己一路把他从木星背回来。也难怪他能这么和颜悦色地和自己交谈。

霸天虎首领丝毫没有想起来自己现在的样子是人类，任何正常的塞伯坦人都认不出他是谁。

他的语气充满不快，就像在醋缸里溺了整夜的发酵蔬菜：“哦，这个人情我可不敢当，你可以叫我阿斯隆（Athron）。”

他没有给对方说话的时间，带几分恶趣味地提供了一个瘦削的青年模样作为样本：“我认为这个躯体母版是目前数据最完备的。”

领袖有些为难地看着屏幕里的年轻人：“我不确定我的机体能否塞进这个样本，阿斯隆先生。”

你当然不会轻易塞进去，这是路障提供的所有数据样本里最弱不禁风的。

小心眼又报复心极重的霸天虎一本正经：“样本在人类的体型中已经算达标了，我不知道你对这个身高超过六英尺的成年男性有什么误解，擎天柱，你不能有太过分的要求。”

“我会尽量努力。”本着不给人类添麻烦的心理，擎天柱只好妥协。他在扫描的过程中为对方提供的影像数量之庞大、数据之精准而惊奇：“阿斯隆先生，你怎么会有如此多关于这位先生的资料？”

破坏大帝大言不惭：

“因为我追星。”

 

乍然破晓。

柔和的光晕覆盖了巨大且陈旧的红蓝机体，钢架骨骼抽丝剥茧般从领袖的躯体上消失，坚硬而冰冷的金属由柔软的肌肤取而代之，骨骼、脏器、毛发秩序井然地重组。

塞伯坦最雄奇的造物转瞬成为一具有血有肉的平凡有机物。

威震天冷漠地注视着敌首也转变为和自己眼下的碳基同类，难以言说的快慰和平衡心理像扑上沙滩的海啸快要将他淹没。

然后擎天柱的样子让他的呼吸几乎一窒。

领袖仍保留下部分机体特征。他的短发并非像青年一般乌黑，而是格外引人注目的靛蓝；随身携带的精制剑盾变形为一支钢笔；尤其重卡的红蓝火焰纹路依旧存在，仿佛纹身一般大面积从左胸口蜿蜒过曼妙的腰肢，螺旋状缠绕至右侧大腿根部。

这真是他万万没想到的香艳风景，分明就是诱人犯罪。

擎天柱还未来得及为变形的成功感到喜悦，就被自己赤身裸体躺在别人草坪上的现状窘迫得无所适从。他由于伤在背部钢架，因此在人类的形态下，脊椎依旧无法动弹。

这意味着，他还是没办法独自从草坪上爬起来。

擎天柱无助地望向死死盯着自己的银发男子：“阿斯隆先生，我想......我还是需要你的帮助。”

 

威震天把自己由于维修机体而扔在一旁的风衣捡起，半跪下裹住面前赤裸的青年。

擎天柱本以为男人会扶着他走进屋子，却没料到对方一手揽住他的背颈，另一只手从膝后环过，生生把他从地上抱了起来。

男人身上有着薄荷烟草的味道。和陌生人的肢体接触让领袖愈发拘束，他只能通过转移注意力来化解心理上的不适。

刚才是机体形态还未察觉，在这个姿势下擎天柱才发现，抱着他的男人看样子比他高出大半头。他的脑袋正好窝在对方的胸口，有力的心跳透过衬衣传入鼓膜。

原来人类的心跳是这样。

塞伯坦人体型巨大，火种的跃动却细微静谧悄无声息；而人类的躯壳渺小孱弱，生命的象征却震颤如同战鼓激昂。

——领袖不知道的是，人类在情绪平稳时，心跳也是几不可闻的。

 

银发男人的脾气看起来非常暴躁乖戾。

对方让他从自己兜里掏出屋子的钥匙开门，他在对方裤兜寻找的时候遭到“别乱摸”的严厉斥责，而后被放在床上的动作却小心翼翼；对方考量周到地把水和食物放在床头柜上，却恶狠狠地告诉他人类每天需要补充必要的营养物质才能活下去。

人心可真难揣度。

看着擎天柱补充完水分后，男人动作粗暴地把他按在床上，语气不容置疑：“你需要休息。”然后扯了条毯子过来，告诉他午饭时间会叫他起床。

领袖想反驳自己根本不困，但在触碰到枕头的瞬间，疲惫就像隆冬的冷风席卷而至，钻入他的每一个细胞。

这副身体太过脆弱，得早点修好原本的机体。

 

擎天柱还没等到对方过来叫他便被尖锐的警报声惊醒。

他躺在床上无法动弹，不知道男人家里发生了什么，只能喊对方的名字：“阿斯隆先生？”

沙漏里的沙簌簌沉积厚厚一层。久到领袖即将采取措施时，威震天推开门。

他看起来狼狈不堪，脸上都是烟熏火燎的痕迹，却轻描淡写地说道：“厨房的烟雾系统失灵，莫名其妙地报警所以我把它拆了。哦对，我叫了披萨。”

擎天柱心情复杂地看着面前的人腹诽，我觉得烟雾系统可能没有出问题，毕竟你的脸都被熏成这样了。

接着男人推进来一把轮椅：“我在地下室找到的，看起来还能用。总比你躺在床上发霉要好。”

“谢谢，阿斯隆先生。”擎天柱还是为对方的照顾而不好意思，“其实你不用这样做，我修好背部轴承之后是可以活动的。”

“你的再生模块能运作吗？轴承起码需要等我今晚才能维修。至于人类，可比你的认知里麻烦得多。”威震天靠在门口好整以暇地看他，“现在的状态下你需要进食、清洁和排泄，你愿意一直被我抱来抱去吗？”

领袖对于男人直白的陈述无言以对。他同时惊异于对方对塞博坦机体的熟悉程度，并为之产生了怀疑。

“你在想，我为什么对你如此熟悉？”威震天血红的瞳孔似乎能洞悉他的想法，语气带了点凉薄，“因为你曾经是我工作中的重点研究对象，可是目前我离职了。放下你的戒心，我只想问你点事情。”

 

他认为自己没有说谎。

擎天柱某种程度上，确实是自己整个军政戎马生涯里的重点研究对象，从塞伯坦到地球，一直都是。而他目前困在惊破天机体的状态，也算不上真正意义上霸天虎的首领。

 

“你想问些什么？”青年试图让自己的神情严肃又庄重，可陷在床垫里的样子看起来还是无害极了。

“我想知道，是谁把你伤成这样？”威震天从门口走进来，坐到床边。

擎天柱转过他清秀的脸庞面对谈话者，仿佛也带着些困惑：“事实上，我也并不十分清楚袭击我的人是谁，他们其中有的看起来是合体金刚？另外的......我无法描述。”

 

擎天柱携带着“种子”没入宇宙深空时，原本单纯是让这颗随时可能带来灭顶之灾的定时炸弹远离地球，同时向危险物的投放者传递信息，警告他们不要妄图打蔚蓝行星的主意。

他并没有一个确切的目的地去存放这个烫手山芋，任何不当的保存都会令当地陷入燕巢危幕的处境。思量再三，黑洞或许是一个上上策。

处理器借由非直接观测星际云气团的天体环绕轨迹，演算定位出合适投放的黑洞。

坐标位置离他的母星相距不算太远，但在黑洞影响可控范围内。这称不上是一项困难的任务，擎天柱干脆利落地处理掉“种子”，毫不拖泥带水。

他没有来得及看到种子被彻底摧毁，因为在返程途中就出现了事故。

在航行临近塞伯坦的卫星轨道时，他被数个体型比他还要魁梧的钢铁巨人伏击了。

他们有的巨大无比，像是组合金刚，有的则是长着众多类似触须的金属生命体。

对方显然是有准备地作战，他们披坚执锐，武器精良，有意让他失去行动能力，却不愿伤害他的性命。纵然领袖奋力抵抗，也未能招架得住迅猛的攻势。

突如其来的战斗让他身负重伤，警告和提示窗不断弹出，体内能量迅速流失。理智告诉他，自己无法在这场战役中取胜，而唯一能做的便是尽快逃离。

所幸敌方都是笨拙的大型机体，动作缓慢沉重。擎天柱腾跃起身，在艰难地砍断一个大型机的头颅后，借力踏着对方的尸体冲出包围圈。

擎天柱的处理器将自动航行目的地设置为地球，加足马力突破重围。他的飞行速度远高于移动技能滞后的陌生种族，这令他松了口气。

好景不长，他的体力即将消耗殆尽。系统提示他，仅存的能量或许无法支撑他回到地球。

浩瀚宇宙，擎天柱不知道自己会在能量枯竭时坠落到哪里，又或是永远漂浮在无人知晓的太空一隅，就像追逐洋流的漂流瓶，旅程漫长永无尽头。

在漫无边际的绝望中，他堕入黑暗主宰的窅霭深谷。

 

“不过看起来命运总是眷顾我，醒来时我发现躺在你的草坪上。”蓝发青年柔和地笑起来，“总归是在地球，这就是最幸运的事吧。”

不，不是命运之神让你重返地球，而是我把你背回来的。威震天差点儿就要告诉这个搞不清楚状况的家伙真相，被抢了功劳的憋屈让他看向擎天柱的眼神愈发冰冷。

要命的是，他觉得自己的立场就像《海的女儿》里，那条看着王子认错救命恩人的可怜人鱼。

而且擎天柱像讲了个平淡无奇到毫无高潮的历险故事，没有提供给他任何有价值的敌方信息。

种种不满叠加成一捧燃起火星的火绒，将将跌落进他理智的油井中，只需刹那就能爆炸得轰天震地。

威震天开始极其认真地思考自己要用什么方式杀死擎天柱。

 

敲门声适时响起，可是唯一具有行动能力的男人坐在床边无动于衷。

青年看着他一声不吭地望着自己出神，不由得提醒：“阿斯隆先生，可能是披萨到了。”

 

算了，食物大过天。

杀人要在午餐后。

威震天把青年从床上捞起来，扔了条毛毯在他身上，呵斥道：“不许乱动，等我回来。”

他想要杀死对方的决策已经拖延执行数百万年，并且看起来此时依旧会延期。

 

威震天想要杀死擎天柱的想法在当夜重燃。

虽然路障的住宅在偏僻的远郊，可是为了确保安全，威震天选择在半夜修复擎天柱损坏的轴承。

威震天动作粗鲁地把年轻人背对自己放在草坪上，走远几步看擎天柱变回他那个钢筋铁骨的机体状态。他叼了根未点燃的香烟，拎着一大箱工具趴在对方背甲上，处理钢架连接的问题。

没人比他更了解这副机体的构成。

 

知道自己即将能够动弹，领袖的心情看起来不错，连话都要比平时多些。

他没好气地告诉擎天柱不必叫他“阿斯隆先生”，直呼名字就可以。而对方好像把这当成了示好的亲昵举动，诚恳地说阿斯隆你这么心灵手巧，长得又符合人类审美，以后一定很好找老婆，说不定就能重返工作岗位，携带如花美眷，重登人生巅峰。

领袖在毫无自觉激怒别人的方面总是很有天赋。

威震天被气得不怒反笑，他顺便把腰甲下面的连接零件也拆个精光，跳下对方的背甲，拍拍领袖的天线示意他干完了。

领袖的电子嗓音里带着感激：“谢谢你，阿斯隆。”

变回人形后，擎天柱失望地发现他依旧不能动弹。他侧过脑袋，用无辜的眼神望向威震天：“我还是无法活动。”

威震天蹲下来，随手把颀长的青年翻了个面，发出一阵低沉的笑声：“没有零件更换，看来你还得维持这个姿势陪我度过好几天了。”

看起来擎天柱还没有学会很好地控制面部肌肉，没有面罩保护的他所有悲喜都写在脸上，惊惶地看着男人把自己抱起来：“怎么会缺少零件......”

“我并不是专业修理工，家里没有零部件难道不是很正常的事吗？”威震天抱着他回家，连轮椅都扔在外面，他的声音听起来轻快极了。

“那什么时候才能买到？”领袖的声音染上焦急的情绪。

“哦，擎天柱。”威震天的笑容布满恶意，“你可得相信美利坚合众国的物流速度。”

 

看着领袖无能为力的样子，可要比杀掉他的滋味美妙得多。

 

——TBC——


	3. 烟

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写第三章时在听《Donde Estas, Yolanda》导致完全被洗脑，这章可能是个弗拉门戈味儿的床。  
> 真人世的老威会画画，很艺术家了（看看老威的出息，就知道画领袖）。

这是擎天柱第一次和人类独处如此长时间。

以往他在地球的住处由军方提供，陪伴他的是汽车人朋友们；后来人类背盟败约，他也曾在荒野郊外、残垣断壁、破败废墟独自修整。

据他的观察，男人没有固定的上下班规定时间，又有不菲的经济收入，可能是个自由职业者。虽然不知道他现在就职何处，除去暴躁骄横的坏脾气外，优雅的谈吐和严格的作息证明他曾受过良好的教育。

另外，他发现目前的同居人对香烟有种异常的执念。

在修理机体和处理工作时，威震天指关节总会夹着香烟，时而是燃着的，时而甚至并未点燃。

当然，他只在固定的地点抽烟，不会把烟草的味道带入别的房间。

人类依靠尼古丁来集中注意力，以身体受到伤害作为高昂的代价。

 

威震天抽烟的习惯是跟路障学的，他的下属理直气壮地说，这种爱好有助于提高工作效率。

联邦特工似乎无时无刻都在加班，可能就连TF本人都不知道为什么CIA有那么多匪夷所思的事情要处理，高强度的工作模式让他通过摄入大量尼古丁的方式来集中注意力。他并不想丢掉自己的工作，毕竟这个身份隐秘又方便极了。

像每个现代社会的上班族一样，路障不仅要面对巨大的工作压力，还要应付难缠的上司。

比应付老板更可怕的是，他有两个老板。一个是CIA大腹便便精明难料的局长，另一个是霸天虎一言不合枪炮相向的首领。

紧锣密鼓的日程表让他在星巴克买完咖啡就往偏僻的蹲点处冲，以至于差点被一辆冒冒失失的跑车撞到。

中年男性从车窗里冲他喊：“嘿，走路当心点！”

无法当心。

路障的心思被面前明黄色的车辆吸引了全部注意力，他无论如何也不会认错这辆车是谁。

——大黄蜂。

他自从芝加哥一战后便再没能见到这个机灵的侦察兵，时隔多年没想到以这种出其不意的方式再次相遇。

特工忘记了呼吸。

他全然不顾还站在公路上，对鸣笛和咒骂置若罔闻，天地万物不复存在，唯有他和这辆车静默在空荡荡的世间。

“先生，你还好吗？”凯德察觉到面前的青年明显不对劲，低下头小声问大黄蜂，“他是不是认出你了？”

“不可能。”电子收音机用柯南·奥布莱恩夸张的声音否定。

大黄蜂被迫鸣响本不应使用的高音喇叭，让发愣的青年惊醒。

路障把揣在兜里的手拿出来，毫无歉意地拍拍车前盖，头也不回地离开。

“现在的年轻人，太无礼。”未成年的塞博坦人拼凑出一个短句。

没有人发现特工留下的迷你定位装置。

 

“你要喝咖啡吗？”银发男性从工作间出来时，冲青年摇了摇空杯子。

擎天柱坐从杂志里抬起头回复他：“不必了，谢谢。”

“咖啡因可是好东西。”威震天在擎天柱身后的操作台忙碌，闲闲地没话找话，“怎么说呢，能带给人灵感。”

“你的口气听起来像是个艺术家。”擎天柱状似随意地接话。

“我确实是。”军事和政治难道不是最极致的艺术吗？威震天又想到了什么，“绘画也算我的爱好之一，有兴趣看看吗？”

任何拒绝都会让人类扫兴的吧，擎天柱说：“不胜荣幸。”

威震天把咖啡放在桌上，去推青年的轮椅。

 

尽管领袖心急如焚，但没有将丝毫情绪泄露，除了腰部以下仍无法自由活动外，他在两三天内迅速地学会管控人类的躯体。

由于TRF的严密监控，他无法冒险联系大黄蜂或是任何汽车人，目前状况不明，他只能见机行事。

不过这几天的生活确实是他戎马倥偬中少有的壶中日月。

他和数日前还是陌生人的银发男人迅速地熟络起来，他们会在工作之余交谈，关于政治，关于美学，只是不谈任何关于彼此的生活。

悠闲得宛如一对多年老友。

这实在是不可思议的事，男人给他的感觉太过熟悉，就像是以前的那个人。

 

他们共同消磨了年少时光。塞伯坦人的幼年总是短暂又无知，因此那段宝贵的记忆他总是谨慎保存，威震天的机体从幼年就比他高出一大截，却往往是自己懂事些去照顾对方；

后来对方不再捉弄他。银灰色的机体总是会拉着他行动，他在文字上棋高一着，而威震天在武力上更胜一筹，他们是塞伯坦最耀眼的双子星；

由他们管理塞伯坦似乎是水到渠成。他们分享理念、分享荣耀、分享王座。尽管矛盾和争执越来越频繁，与他并肩而立的TF越来越偏激，可是他们仍旧目标一致，所以他始终做出让步。

直到他的考古队发现堕落金刚的封印。

冲突和灾难就此像骤然触到火星的鞭炮，噼里啪啦地连环发作。

擎天柱曾经以为自己杀死了自己的兄弟。当山姆把火种源塞进威震天的火种舱里面时，木已成舟，再无挽回的余地。

他低估了这个TF阴魂不散的程度。

威震天生生死死折腾了这么多年，就像个无法醒来的噩梦跟他在地球上纠缠。

为什么这个闹腾鬼就是不肯安心地死一死呢？

 

银发男人的画布上草草勾勒出一个轮廓，却细致地涂抹上鲜艳的色彩。擎天柱一眼就认出是自己。

红蓝机体，火焰纹路。

画得居然和自己相像极了。擎天柱有几分惊讶地说：“我没想到。”

“没想到我居然画的还不错？”威震天从轮椅后走到画布旁，用灰色大面积粉刷背景色，语气听起来骄傲又自大，“还是，没想到画的是你？”

“都有。”擎天柱如实回答，接着他注意到有趣的一点，“这里多了两块金属，不过我的腰甲侧面升级之前的确是蓝色涂装。”

“哦——是吗？”威震天漫不经心地修正，“为什么升级，因为要和那个雇佣兵禁闭战斗？”

“算是吧，发生在那之前。”擎天柱没想到面前的银发男人是货真价实的内部人员，否则从何而知这么多塞伯坦人的信息。

 

这很可怕。对方对他了如指掌，他却对于对方一无所知。

 

领袖看似随意地问道：“你看起来了解不少关于塞伯坦的事情。”

男人不置可否地耸耸肩，话里不知是挖苦还是真心：“且不说我的工作相关，还是有很多地球朋友关心你们的。”

“可是现在有更多的人对我们抱有敌意。”擎天柱有些自嘲地说。

“确实是这样。”威震天心不在焉地拿了支烟，随后看向青年，见对方示意不介意后才点燃，“人类坚信‘非我族类，其心必异’，我们不会把你们当做真正的盟友，相反，还会放大你们带来的灾难，你不觉得‘殖民’会比‘结盟’更有效吗？”

所以，这个家伙为什么还要帮助地球上反复无常的无知种族去解决争端呢？

“可是，”青年微笑着看他，“这里是你们的家啊。”

“那你们的呢？”男人的眼神阴鸷得像个反人类分子，“各为其主难道不是所有物种的常态？”

“我们的星球被我们亲手毁掉了。”领袖似乎不愿提起往事，他的语调平和，“自由权利应当归于众生，我从不认为我们比人类的生命高贵。既然我们已经失去和平的机会，就更不应该把战火带给地球。”

 

他的老对头没救了。

威震天恨铁不成钢地想，狠狠地吸了一口带着苦味儿的淡巴菰。

 

领袖就算再耿直也能察觉出男人外露的不快，他们的对话仿佛立场对调：对方是塞博坦人，自己才是地球人。因此他岔开话题：“尼古丁也会带给你灵感吗？”

威震天诧异地看着他：“你似乎对香烟很感兴趣。”

别以为他没注意到，自己每次掏烟的时候青年总会若无其事地在自己面前晃悠。

“我只是很困惑。”不懂就问一直是擎天柱的好习惯，“为什么你们总是执迷于这些会上瘾的东西，比如香烟，毒品或者是酒。”

得了吧，说的和塞星没有致瘾的高纯似的。威震天内心的恶意由于刚刚的不愉快像是像是铺天盖地的浪潮越过堤坝，肆无忌惮快要涌出来了。他说：“你这么好奇不妨亲自体验一下？”

擎天柱皱起眉，对于对方的提议本能地想要否决。

下一秒银发的男人就吸了口烟俯下身吻了他。

这是个带有胁迫意味的吻。男人故意在唇角蜻蜓点水地略过，扳着他的下颌浅浅吐息。

薄荷味。刺鼻味。烟草味。铁锈味。

多巴胺和胍乙啶同时在脑袋里炮火连天，叫嚣着鞭挞令他的心脏起居无定，苦涩又浓烈的气体让他头晕目眩，震惊中他连反抗和耻辱都想不起来，只能被烟味呛得发出咳嗽和呜咽。

直到对方松开他并且发出一阵得逞的笑声时，他才愤怒地盯着对方：“你太过分了。”

这简直一丁点儿威慑力都没有。

青年连耳廓都晕染上粉红，他的耳型柔软且尖峭，像极了领袖耸起的天线。

面前的人令威震天想起还是幼生体的他们两个。

幼年的领袖和现在一样，不涉及原则的生气时间总那么短暂。往往还会由于自己的欺压而发出带着哭腔的咒骂，最终却无可奈何的不了了之，或许因为这样他才更想欺负对方，叛逆和破坏欲天生就熔铸进他的钢筋铁骨。

然而无心之举通常是导火索。

就像擎天柱无意间发现的封印所在，就像他无意间唤醒的堕落始祖。

 

威震天毫无诚意地吐个烟圈：“我向你道歉。”

青年攥紧拳：“我很感激你修复我的机体和这些时日的照顾。不过我不是你的玩物，请你尊重我。”紧接着他像想到什么，“另外，你们美利坚的物流可真是让我刮目相看。”

“我只是很喜欢和你待在一起的这几天。”破坏大帝违心地说。他也不知道这句话是否出自本念，但是这几天起码比之前他俩凑在一起就地裂天崩好太多。

青年沉默一会儿，显然已经消了气，安抚性地说：“可是我总是要走的。且不说地球，塞伯坦的状况我也需要回去确认。就像你说的，我也关心我的星球。”

 

好极了。他依旧是那个胸怀万物苍生，心寄家园未来的优秀领袖。

威震天只是用浓墨重彩在对方的画布上涂了点污迹，就像顽童弄脏洁净的背景板。成年人并不计较，掀了新的一张重新作画。

仅此而已。

擎天柱执意把梦里蝴蝶的翅膀捏碎。

 

“一周的物流速度算是均值。”威震天把烟掐灭，淡淡地说，“零件明天就能送到。”

 

无意义的行为。

抽象的幻觉和过去像夏末初秋垂死尖叫的蝉鸣，横冲直撞进威震天的鼓膜，沿着颅骨的听神经孔，在他的大脑内载歌载舞。

你真是个胆小鬼，连告诉他你是谁的勇气都没有。蝉鸣凄厉地扯着他的神经吆喝，就算你吻了他又能如何呢？你只是一个曾救过他性命的普通人类。

领袖的心就像末世暂时停泊的诺亚方舟，承载的尽是有灵万物的前途命运。

那艘方舟后来怎么样？是在漫无边际的时光之海中搁浅还是失踪？否则人类怎么会连救世象征都破坏殆尽。

爱与吻不能给予方舟任何痕迹，只有让它消失、令它损毁，他曾经的存在才会是传奇。

痛苦和死亡才会留下不朽的线索，苦难的伤疤是深情的吻痕。

这是他们相爱的方式。

 

既然不能让固执的诺亚方舟自行改变理想航向，那就借助外力强行让他停靠在自己身边。

他想回到那个擎天柱与他共同执政的塞伯坦。

如果已是世界末日，那他选择报之以中指。

 

威震天主动向未知的号码发出邀请。

昆塔莎觉得这是意料之中的发展，她认为改变对方想法的是塞伯坦惨状。

男人这次走进酒吧时已经没有人敢对他指手画脚，他早于昆塔莎来到包厢里，时间和位置皆和上次一样，只是立场对调。

昆塔莎随意地卸下轻纱头巾，入座时的语气带着奚落：“怎么，后悔名单上多了一行？”

“我是来和你合作的。”威震天的口吻一如既往地傲慢，“两个人的力量可能会大于个体。”

“没错，只要我和你能够联手，复兴塞伯坦就不会是一纸空谈。”昆塔莎终于露出赞赏的笑容。

“不是我和你。”威震天冷淡地说，“我这里有一个非常有价值的联手对象。我指的是，我们的力量。我会把他的行踪告诉你。”

“作为交换？”

“我要你先兑现之前的承诺。我和惊破天的分离，以及新机体。”他停顿了一下，接着说，“还有，我需要一个保证。”

“什么保证？”昆塔莎盯着威震天的眼睛，想看出后者的企图。

“我要你保证，他完全站在我们的一边，和我们联手。”威震天的语气郑重其事，“否则后果会不堪设想。”

“你的附加条件如此之多，我想知道所谓的‘非常有价值’指的是谁？”昆塔莎狡黠地笑起来，“我猜是我想的那个人。”

“是擎天柱。”威震天表现出的恶毒非常露骨，“不过怎么利用他，便是你的事了。”

“成交。和你合作真是非常愉快。”昆塔莎爽快地说，“那么我们什么时候开始？”

银发男人弹了弹自己的文明棍：“越快越好，我的武器已经迫不及待了。只是不知道‘造物主’的魔法在地球上是否一样奏效。”

“我‘创世’的力量在哪里都一样。还有，”深色瞳孔的女人严苛地纠正，“这是科学，不是魔法。”

 

女人在暗夜中完全展示出了本体。

她的上肢是和塞伯坦人类似的金属构造，而下肢则由柔软又曼妙的金属触须组成，即使是本体状态，她的身形也没有变大多少，看起来纤细又弱小。

她看起来像一只趴在水草上的塞壬，以承诺中的幻象诱惑每一个上钩的水手。

很眼熟的生物。似乎在哪里听说过。

威震天多疑又善变的性格注定他不会给塞壬留有多少施法的机会。他以惊破天的形态站在对方面前，手里紧握着那柄火力性能优越的类火铳武器。

塞壬用她称之为“科学”但在威震天看来完全是魔法的双手聚起一团光。

 

威震天重生了。

他的灵魂再一次作为塞伯坦人，而不是由该死的人类创造的诡异躯壳容纳。

让那见鬼的变形粒子和它的主人通通都下地狱去吧。

他要复仇，也要重回荣耀。

 

昆塔莎在空气中漂浮着游来，像一只邪恶又美丽的十字水母。

威震天防备地后退了两步。

昆塔莎假情假意地露出一个伤心的表情：“我只是想看看自己的作品。毕竟你看现在起来漂亮极了。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”昆塔莎真诚地说，“你看起来威武又强壮。”

如果威震天面前现在有镜子、单向玻璃或是能反光的任何物体，他就不会相信昆塔莎所说的任何跟“漂亮”挂上一个螺丝钉联系的东西。毕竟这个把自己打扮成可以大跳特跳弗朗明哥的吉普赛舞女样子的创世主，拥有太过前卫的超自然审美观念。

比如她对于弯曲金属的热爱超越了一切，以至于在威震天的脸上也安了两块类似獠牙的金属。

确实很威武。如果不是安在一个光秃秃的乌龟脑袋上。

整个机体充斥着诡异的和谐。

奇妙的“造物”。

 

“你可以去塞伯坦等候我们的客人了。”威震天发出满意的笑声，“我相信他很快就会去找你。”

“借你吉言。以及，我们合作的第一个目标需要你留意‘护身符’的下落。”昆塔莎见他已不再像防御豺狼的牧羊犬一样弓着脊梁，凑近在乌龟脑袋的右颊上落下一个轻柔又亲昵的吻。

“我觉得我们还没能熟到这个地步吧。”

“我真伤心啊，母亲吻自己的孩子有什么错。”

“你再不滚的话我可能会控制不了自己的武器。”

 

“那我可真是太害怕了。”塞壬携着她的笑声消失在夜风里。

 

——TBC——


	4. 黩

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这一章没有欺负路障。  
> 和评论的姑娘聊天发现大家一致共识是“塞伯坦成为昆塔莎的网瘾洗脑电疗中心”。  
> 反正电影里的领袖真是美♂味极了。

威震天在和昆塔莎分道扬镳返回住宅的路上豁然开朗。

一切的因果有了解释。

根据擎天柱的描述，组合金刚的主人尚不明确，但带着触须的恐怕是和昆塔莎一个种族的生物。领袖在交手的过程中落败，迅速逃离星系，而那些生物只能望洋兴叹。

最后擎天柱却落入自己手里。

真是有趣极了。领袖就像初版经典限量款的奢侈品，无数拥趸为之痴迷。而这个初回限定的无价之宝现在被他留在自己房子的床上，顺便说一句，这件奢侈品睡前还和他道了晚安。

他怕不是要被那群求而不得的狂热粉丝嫉妒得恨不得磨牙吮血、嚼穿龈血。

听起来简直像是“金屋藏娇”。

 

一向稳重的破坏大帝咧嘴笑得像个傻狍子。

绯红在他的右脸颊晕染出一片血色。

 

天亮之后傻狍子来到领袖的房间。擎天柱在男人敲门的瞬间就睁开了眼睛，他白皙的面颊飞一抹睡意刚消的红晕，向来者问候：“请进。早上好，阿斯隆。”

男人看起来心情不错，“早上好。”他拉开房间的窗帘，阳光像拥挤在食品用复合软包装里的番茄酱，在塑料包装被扯开一个口子后，争先恐后地从破绽处蜂拥而出。

青年刚从睡梦中被拖拽出来，还不能适应应邀入内的光线，他眯起湛蓝的双眼，好脾气地寒暄：“昨晚睡得好吗？”

威震天给出一个难得出现的善意笑容:“再好不过了。”

此时青年的双眼终于适应骤然变化的明暗，男人的身体一半站在阴影内，一半则被阳光浸透，像一尊被泼了半边墨的大卫雕塑向他缓步走来。

男人倾下身子去搀扶青年，语气随意仿佛多年老友：“今晚就可以把你的轴承连接好，再生模块看起来修复得很好，下一站离开这里想回哪？塞伯坦吗？”

“我可能会去塞伯坦附近看看‘种子’的销毁情况。”青年给出一个模糊的答案，而不是具体地点，他坐上轮椅时正好看到男人右颊后侧的位置落着一个唇印，玩味地笑起来，嘴唇几乎能碰到男人皮肤上的绒毛，擦着对方的耳畔报复般调侃：“佳人相伴，果然是睡得再好不过。”

他的话称得上只有熟悉到损友地步才会说出了。

威震天瞬间就回想起昆塔莎昨晚干的“好事”。

男人挑起一边眉骨，一本正经地避而不谈：“今天早上吃芙纽多、枫糖松饼和荔枝玫瑰覆盆子挞，还有红茶。”

青年笑着同意这顿摄入糖分过量的早餐。

这实在是一个甜腻腻得过了头的早晨。

 

特工终于在禁区的工厂废墟中发现了大黄蜂的踪迹。

你休想再一次甩掉我。

明黄色汽车人的同伴已经不在车内，此时只有他和这个小家伙。

他慢慢悠悠地从建筑物里晃出来，斜着眼睛敲汽车的前盖：“真的是太久不见了，小蜜蜂。”

无视路障的挑衅，汽车人伪装成一辆毫无生命迹象的普通车辆。可他的颜色和型号在废工厂里突兀又反常，就好比素食主义者盘子里突然盛上了冒着热气的碳烤牛排。

“看来TRF的工作责任心值得商榷。”路障顺势坐在发动机罩上面，显得无比惬意，“你这么明显的涂装都能大摇大摆的。”

大黄蜂依旧选择对这个奇怪的人类视而不见，但听到“TRF”的刹那警惕起来。

他想起曾经在生存训练中大哥说过，隐藏身份时一定要心如止水，心无旁骛，丝毫不可以为任何话语动摇。

路障的牛排看起来坚守岗位、宁死不屈。

 

霸天虎们总是有一种莫名其妙的自信。

大千世界茫茫人海我找到了你，认出了你，三千弱水只取一瓢舀起了你，你便应该同我一样给出热烈的回应，哪怕是骂上两句打上一架都算是个吱个声。

完全不讲道理毫无逻辑可言的霸天虎思维方式。

上梁不正下梁歪。

 

当然，路障如果知道接下来便是战争的开始，打死他都宁愿没有碰到大黄蜂。

 

路障的本职工作理论上讲是滴水不漏的卧底杀手或者说冷血无情的侦察兵，可是他发现自己的工作重心总是绕着这个未成年转。

当年他千辛万苦找到山姆，试图套出关于魔方的坐标，唾手可得的美差被大黄蜂生生搅黄了；后来他在芝加哥即将手刃坏他好事的汽车人时，又一次和大黄蜂狭路相逢。更不要说无数次小任务中他总是能那么“恰巧”地碰到对方。

一次两次还好说，三四五六七八九次就不是巧合能解释的了。

最气的是，这个家伙明明看起来又小又傻，却能把自己打得糊进地里抠都抠不出来。

汽车人到底让未成年人在接受什么教育啊？

命中注定的天煞孤星，真真有意思极了。路障暴戾地想。

 

“看来你是不打算和我好好地聊聊天。”路障随意地去拉车门，不出所料凯德没有锁车的习惯，特工长腿一迈坐进驾驶座。

他几乎能感到身下小汽车绷紧身形的动作，这可真是有趣。路障伸出手去抚摸方向盘上的纹路和汽车人的标志，“好了，直到这时你还要和我玩假扮普通雪佛兰的游戏吗？”

大黄蜂一动不动，只有车辆的后视镜在微微发抖，戒备的情绪达到顶点，他像一只弓着脊背翘起尾巴的猫咪防备毛线团突然滚来的进攻。想到这个画面不禁让路障笑出声音，他慢条斯理地挽起袖口，露出小臂上宣扬暴力的字母。

汽车人想起与之相关的一个TF——那个执着于阻碍自己每一次任务的霸天虎。可是为什么他是人形？还是说这仅仅是路障的粉丝？

霸天虎怎么可能会有粉丝，都没有人找我签过名！大黄蜂推翻自己假说的同时感到委屈。

他困惑于在驾驶座耀武扬威的究竟是穷凶极恶的霸天虎，还是一个普通的人类。权衡再三使用了更加稳妥的做法。

 

路障在大黄蜂把驾驶座用力向前挤压的瞬间就跳出了车子，霸天虎对于危机降临的躲避要敏锐得多。他朗声道：“正常的汽车可不会自动把驾驶员挤出去的，大黄蜂。”

我还是忍无可忍啊大哥，这个敌人太欠揍了。大黄蜂在变形时依旧气鼓鼓的，他变形完毕蹲下来，在路障头顶覆盖一大片阴影，用收音机的电子音生气地说：“你到底是谁？要做什么？”

路障仗着自己是碳基形态为所欲为：“我是你路障叔叔。”

“呸，你可要点脸吧。”大黄蜂对于对方骤然把辈分单方面提高的说法嗤之以鼻，且不说他们之间毫无亲属关系，况且眼前的人是不是那个卑鄙的霸天虎还是个疑问。

尽管在坚持妨碍自己方面，这个人和路障一模一样。

 

“我只是想来看看你。”路障在心里补了一句，于公于私都是。

“我不觉得，我和霸天虎，有什么好交流的。”大黄蜂的表情很严肃。

路障停顿了一会儿，说道：“好吧小蜜蜂，你认为我们总是在无数的任务里碰头真的是一种巧合吗？”

“我不明白你想说什么。”难道不是因为我们都是侦察任务？碰在一起很正常啊。

“我认为这或许是火种源的指示。”路障敏捷地凑上来，在年轻人冷冰冰的金属手指上留下一个吻，笑得像偷腥的猫，“你谈过恋爱吗？”

“？？？”大黄蜂被对方逻辑的跳跃性惊呆了，“你......在说什么啊？”

“看在我们目前共同的敌人是人类的份上，塞伯坦人难道不应该相亲相爱互帮互助吗？”路障一脸理所当然。

“TRF。我们目前的敌人。不是人类。而且，汽车人，是不会和霸天虎‘相亲相爱’的。”大黄蜂很认真地拼凑出一段长句，他浅蓝色的光学镜头一尘不染，澄澈得像个不谙世事的幼童。

“真的吗？我还以为我们终于有了难能可贵的共同点。”路障有些遗憾地耸肩，“毕竟我一直很喜欢你。”

你是自虐狂吗？难道每次不是你从匪夷所思的地方冲出来跟我扭打在一起？大黄蜂觉得如果对方真的是路障的话，那他的处理器可能坏掉了。

等等，莫非路障因为在霸天虎受到了什么非人的折磨神志不清？那这岂不是拉对方改邪归正的好机会。他用一种看路边无家可归的流浪狗的表情，同情地看向特工：“你是不是......被霸天虎开除了？”

“怎么可能。”开除我的话威震天会饿死的。

哦，那他的处理器就是真的坏掉了。

大黄蜂本着不伤害人类的原则，克制地说：“我不知道你现在想说什么，可能你真的是霸天虎，不过我不会因为你的话就动摇的。”

“我以为我的意思已经足够清楚。”联邦特工叹了口气，“我在向你表白啊，小蜜蜂。”

“......这不好笑。”大黄蜂毕竟是个未成年人，对江湖老油条的话还是红了脸。

“我很认真。”黑发青年盯着大黄蜂的光学镜，极其郑重地说，“洛杉矶、芝加哥、华盛顿、纽约，我追着你跑了这么多地方，明眼人都能看出来我是认真的。”

大黄蜂被突如其来的表白冲击地手足无措，年轻的塞伯坦人别说恋爱了，连和TF拉拉小手都没有肖想过，唯一现场观摩过的就是山姆和两任女友的分分合合。

他感觉自己的处理器“轰——”的一声冉冉升起一朵蘑菇云。

在作为一个独立个体之前，自己首先应该是个战士。大黄蜂一直笃定这样的观点，于是他发出了磕磕绊绊的拒绝：“可是......你是霸天虎，无论如何，我们不可能嗯......不可能那个的。”

“这和我是霸天虎还是汽车人有关系吗？”路障没想到他这么较真，“我追了你这么久才找到你，总之我不可能轻易就放弃。”

 

完了完了，汽车人的生存训练手册里可没有一条写着“怎么拒绝求偶的霸天虎”啊。

一筹莫展时，对话被两声通讯器打断。

路障直接断了通讯器，而大黄蜂则迅速地接通。他的通讯器唐突闯入探长嚼着雪茄的声音：“大黄蜂你在哪呢？去看看凯德需不需要帮忙，怎么这么久一点消息都没有。”

“马上就到！”大黄蜂如释负重地回复。他偷偷瞄了一眼站在一旁严肃的人，强装镇定：“我......我还要去找同伴的。”

“去吧，我不会要求你此时就回复我。”青年狡猾地笑起来，就像搭讪女中学生的登徒子，“不过我能问你要私人通讯的频道吗？”

 

糟糕透了。

这并不是一次成功的表白。时间地点起因都不正确，毕竟谁会在禁区废墟里以两个物种形态向敌人表白啊。

特工有些丧气，他捉摸走出去实在太费时间，变为福特野马顺便把衣服扔进后座。溜达着快要从废工厂出去时，听到了警笛和TRF的声音。

路障立刻警觉地隐匿起来。

瞧瞧他看到了谁，形单影只的凯德和一个生锈得快要回归火种的塞伯坦人。过分怪异的组合引起路障的注意，他躲在断壁残垣后面静悄悄地看着事态发展。

塞伯坦人似乎把一个饼状物交给了凯德。

路障的通讯器无声地弹出消息。

 

路障觉得自己的首领总是和自己过不去。

刚才表白一半被打断的感觉就像看电影看到高潮部分时，邻座的婴儿突然扯着嗓子开始尖叫一样。

心里嫌弃得要死，身体却很诚实。看在霸天虎目前无兵可用就他一个的份上，路障接通了首领的电话。

“路障，我有一个任务要交给你。”

这句话简直就是FLAG，每当霸天虎高层说起它准没好事。上次震荡波语重心长地说：“路障，我有一个任务要交给你，去帮帮声波，他那边俘虏太多了。”炉渣的，震荡波就是怕情报官累着而已，后来呢？他被狙击手一枪击中光学镜；再上一次是红蜘蛛：“路障，我有一个任务要交给你，去找一个叫山姆·维特维奇的碳基。”然后他被大黄蜂打得跟块糊在洗菜水槽的破抹布一样。

那是他和大黄蜂并不算愉快的初遇。

好吧，这样看来可能FLAG还是能带来好处的。

“是，威震天陛下。”

“我需要你追查一个护身符的下落，它可能在一个老塞博坦骑士身上。我已经把图像发送过去了，你找到护身符之日，就是霸天虎新的战争打响之时。”

“收到。”路障打开图片的时候顿了一下，他心情复杂地看着凯德举起双手，TRF鱼贯而出，“威震天陛下，我想，战争在我这里已经打响了。”

紧接着，他的小蜜蜂冲了出去。

 

塞伯坦。

威震天在擎天柱离开不久便跟了上去。

走之前他甚至在对方提出感谢时开了一个“以身相许”的玩笑。显然领袖并没有放在心上，汽车人对人类永远都是包容忍让、关爱友好。

而昆塔莎对领袖可称不上友好。

威震天在塞伯坦降落时，领袖被数根链条锁在地上。

 

昆塔莎俨然在本体状态下发挥出了她的力量，一个组合金刚更是走上前帮她。威震天注意到这可能就是擎天柱提到的伏击者之一。

组合金刚的身份渐渐明确。

如果昆塔莎真的如她自己所说是“造物主”，那么伏击擎天柱的就应该是她或者她的同类，此时他们守株待兔，等的就是回来确认塞伯坦无恙的擎天柱。

在威震天还未来得及细想时，组合金刚便狠狠地踢在擎天柱的背脊上，金属轴承嘶喊清脆的哀鸣。

流水线的，我才修好。威震天非常不悦。

领袖的双臂被锁链紧紧束缚，在身侧张开，就像一只断翼强飞的翠蓝眼蛱蝶。他挣扎着向昆塔莎怒喝：“可是这场战争是威震天挑起的！”

什么鬼，那你还是被再踢两脚算了。破坏大帝莫名躺枪，更加不悦。

领袖挺直了胸膛，尽管双膝跪地，看起来却极其挺拔，巨大的组合金刚将他的脸扳正，面向昆塔莎。

昆塔莎给了他一巴掌。

炉渣你个流水线的，这么多年我都没抽过他的脸！霸天虎首领的理智回路轰然烧断。

被焚烧过一般的痕迹缓慢地爬上领袖的左侧脸颊，为领袖半面镀了层血色的印记。

领袖的表情突然开始茫然，他就像一个刚下流水线的幼生体，定定止住所有动作，甘愿被跪缚在冰冷的地面。

希望、激情、梦想，似乎一切与情感有关的词汇都被长轴泵生生从擎天柱的处理器内抽离，马力十足，干净利落。

昆塔莎抚摸她顺从的所有物的脸，念起咒语：“我是你的缔造者，你必须服从于我。”

红蓝色的机体迷蒙地眨了几下光学镜，似乎在和什么做最后的抵抗。

 

威震天从廊厅走进来，蹙着眉：“我想要的不是这样毫无思考能力的同伴。”

“他并非毫无思考能力，只是没有感情而已，变得......听话了。”昆塔莎看着跪在地上的擎天柱。他依然被死死锁在原地，动弹不得。优美的机体几乎绷成一道流畅的弧线，比例完美，姿势诱惑，神情迷茫。

他被侵蚀了。

威震天看着毫无反抗之意的擎天柱，抽出自己的巨斧，“你没有权利剥夺他的情感。”

“你也没有权利要求我。”昆塔莎的声音陡然拔高。

威震天倏地发现自己不能移动，他感到左脸颊被送进高温炉炙烤一样发烫。

大意了，之前那个吻。

“该完成的任务你一样也不能少做。”昆塔莎发出尖锐的笑声，“你可得听话。护身符只是第一步而已，我们的最终目标仍是权杖。”

“求雨鬼，我们走。”用声音和欲望诱惑他人的塞壬施施然地游向组合金刚，回头时语带恶意，“别以为我不知道你在想什么，我把他交给你了，好好感谢我吧。”

 

擎天柱被捆在地上，低垂着头一言不发，看起来像一尊脆弱又漂亮的傀儡。

不是看起来像，他此时就是。

威震天拎着自己的巨斧过去砍断合金锁链，擎天柱对此产生了反应，他抬起头看向威震天。

 

擎天柱终于开口说话：“啊——威震天，我真高兴见到你。塞伯坦的未来终于属于我们了。”

他跪坐在偌大的钢铁废墟上，却如同坐在皇座一般。

 

——TBC——


	5. 镜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 突然想到还是说一下，文里面有用到OW的梗，之前的里面也玩了OW的梗。  
> 我终于写了觊觎已久的威总×擎帝，混乱邪恶谈恋爱我就很喜欢，但是不算严格意义上的擎帝啦。

一切都乱套了。  
威震天说不清楚现在自己是什么心情。如果要用两个词概括的话，第一个是“震惊”，第二个是“心慌”。总之这种感觉就像你手里的机密文件被销毁了一半，碎纸机卡住了，而反派开始转动房门的把手。  
逻辑上讲这两个词语不应该发生在他的身上。  
他向来无所畏惧。  
如果此时躺在他身边下线的不是擎天柱的话，他会更有底气地说出这句话。

惨白的光影垂幸这片荒芜的星球，就像露水怜悯一只毫无生气的死青蛙。  
身形斑斓又标致的领袖发出“咕噜”的细微声响，眉心虬结成一团，似乎被梦魇缠身。他看起来戾气极重，几乎在瞬间就上线打开了光学镜头。  
深紫色。  
“早安，威震天。”擎天柱的尾音带着反常的上扬，他像还是幼生体晨起时那样凑得极近，“不给个早安吻吗？”  
威震天从善如流地送出一个吻，接着烦躁地推开他，去摸自己的通讯器：“别闹。”  
擎天柱无所谓地耸肩，站起身找自己的挡板：“我做了个噩梦，梦到自己因为一群低贱又卑微的生物放弃了复兴塞伯坦的机会。”  
“是吗？这怎么可能。”威震天漫不经心地接话。  
“是啊，这不可能发生。”擎天柱笑起来，“塞伯坦是我们两个的，永远都是。”  
“塞伯坦是我的。你也是我的。”威震天纠正他。

这不是擎天柱。  
威震天很清楚这一点，没有人比他更清楚。  
昆塔莎的烙印在覆上他的时候，由于容器和意识并未能完整兼容新的机体，处于一种半游离状态，威震天时而受制于昆塔莎时而清醒。  
但擎天柱则被完全地篡改了。  
此时的领袖邪恶又凶残，他所有的优秀品质都被改写，从未被编写进程序的“恶”就像病毒一样覆盖所有模块。所谓廉耻和正义完全从CPU中被剔除，他善于蛊惑，崇尚暴力，热爱屠戮，和昆塔莎的本体性格极端相似。  
他更像是传闻中的破坏大帝，肆无忌惮，暴戾恣睢，偏激极端的种族至上，彻头彻尾的唯塞伯坦主义者。  
威震天并不喜欢老对头变成这个鬼样子，但是他又极为享受目前的状态。  
起码对接时他确实很享受对方现在合作的样子。

“我总是感觉记忆回路少了点什么。”擎天柱仍然会提出这个疑点。  
“我不是说了吗，因为你追寻火种源而坠入地球，跟那群人类生活了很久。”威震天强行把自己的故事半真半假的挪到领袖身上，“当然是我救你回来的。”  
他在说谎。他向来出尔反尔，他是破坏大帝，他的“恶”深入骨髓淀进火种，他做的没错。  
他为了塞伯坦的复兴，为了和领袖站在同一战线。  
现在的领袖残忍又纯粹，在他告诉对方他们已经是火伴而不是兄弟时，对方没用一塞秒就接受了这个谎言。  
我有错吗？我没有。  
威震天如是回复自己。

“我知道是你，你的战斗分数总是要比我高一些。”擎天柱像个追忆似水年华的幼稚少年，刻意提起自己的长处，“不过你在历史方面可是惨败于我。”  
“毕竟我更习惯于向前看。”威震天心不在焉地反驳，依旧试图寻找昨晚被自己不知道摔在哪的通讯器。  
“是是是。”领袖坐在他的大腿装甲上，金属磕碰时发出令人遐想的清脆声响，双手环上威震天的颈部去亲吻他的兄弟，“你引领塞伯坦的未来。”  
得了，还联系什么路障啊，这工作没法做了。  
“比起引领这堆废墟，我现在更想引领你。”威震天把领袖按下来，去掀后者的对接面板，“毕竟你看起来在这方面经验甚少。”  
领袖发出小声的尖叫：“我才刚安上！”  
“反正迟早要卸下来。”

接下来的一切都像是水到渠成。  
香艳露骨，白日宣淫，少儿不宜。  
亲吻，推搡，直白的情话和金属的摩擦。不明液体在空气蒸腾，领袖的呻吟在死寂的星球回响。  
威震天在进入的时候感到悲哀。  
接吻发生在隐瞒身份，对接发生在失去理智。  
他从来没有明确地向领袖表明过自己的心情，就像个金矿主却生怕他人知道，战战兢兢地亲手封死洞口。  
这到底算什么啊。  
领袖的光学镜如同盛开的鸢尾，生理性的冷凝液从中溢出，他颤抖着在床伴的耳畔喊了声“兄长”。  
背德。不伦。荒悖。  
邪恶的领袖是故意的。威震天非常清醒，擎天柱永远不可能叫出这个称呼，这段荒唐的兄弟之谊在双王执政之前就腐烂了，理智崩塌的碎瓦片割断摇摇欲坠的亲情绳索，高悬在绳索上的憎恶和嫉恨骤然落地生根发芽，长出禁果。  
威震天并不回应，惩罚性地死死咬住红蓝机体的天线齿轮，动作愈发用力。  
领袖终于自食其果，他的声音变了调子：“疼......轻点，疼。”在破坏大帝松开天线的瞬间，他翻身而起，居高临下：“还是我来带你——走向塞伯坦的未来吧。”  
他左脸红色的烙印像是一个声嘶力竭的吻。

路障一个头两个大。  
和人类谈判是好达成的？那群人现在和变形金刚势同水火，碰面不是直接开炮就是端枪突突，哪里有谈判的可能性。  
自己的老板语焉不详地说“自己想办法”就断了联络。  
威震天的声音一向是很多人类，尤其是参与过那些战役的人类的噩梦，路障觉得它现在也快成为自己的噩梦了。  
他最后下定决心打算利用职务便利去绑两个CIA高层。  
唯一的好消息是他和大黄蜂终于有些进展。汽车人战士总算不那么闭门墐户地认为所有霸天虎都想要自己的命。  
他们就像人类中所最为排斥的异地恋，依靠通讯频道进行单调的联络。  
路障记得他第一次联络大黄蜂时的样子。  
“你你你真的是路障啊？居然可以变成人形，超酷！”  
只有在不战斗时他才能表现的像个未成年人，心理年龄退回等同人类十几岁的水平。  
路障顺水推舟提出可以教他如何去变形为碳基。这是多好的面基机会啊！既不用担心发生战斗会被对方殴打，也不用担心被指控诱拐塞伯坦未成年人。却被对方以“不知道大哥会不会允许”而拒绝了。  
当然，大黄蜂要是知道他的大哥早就扫描过人形，一定会后悔自己的决定。  
而路障，如果知道几天后即将发生的一切，也一定会后悔自己的邀请。

大黄蜂当初是抱着“说不定可以得到有利于汽车人的情报”的心思，把私人通讯频道给了那个奇怪的人。  
鬼使神差，他并没有把这件事告诉同伴们，毕竟被表白的经历还是让他心神不宁。  
路障是认真的吗？还是说又是霸天虎的阴谋？  
起初的几次交谈里他小心翼翼，生怕自己把汽车人生死攸关的情报说漏嘴，后来的交谈里霸天虎并没有表现出任何想要窃取信息的意思，他们交换了爱好、性格和对于领导者的吐槽（当然是路障单方面），路障总是知道很多他不了解的事，比如过去，又比如地球，他像听故事一样为之惊喜。  
可能这个狡猾的霸天虎并没有自己想的那么糟糕。  
虽然他们在各种任务中碰面，对方一直追着自己穷追不舍，但是在战斗中他总能由于各种原因赢得胜利，有时是运气，有时是战斗力，有时明显是对方心猿意马。  
无论如何，反正对方也打不过他，如果路障敢骗他，他就把路障揍到威震天都不认识就行了。  
大黄蜂坚定地如是想。

于是年轻的塞伯坦人同意了路障约他出门的邀请。  
“那么，我过来接你？”通讯器里这个霸天虎的声音居然柔和许多。  
“不用不用，我们在约定地点见面，从约定地点到你说的那里......真的不会有人发现吗？”大黄蜂知道一定不能暴露汽车人的所在位置，于是拒绝了对方的请求。  
“我亲爱的小蜜蜂，你要是还不信任我的话，我想我们就没有交往下去的必要了。”路障用一种失望的口吻回答，“我以为你非常想参加这次赛车。”  
“我真的很想去。”大黄蜂连忙澄清，“可是我要先向凯德请假。”  
“未成年人出门前总是要经过家长同意，我明白。”路障半开玩笑。  
“喂，我不是小孩子。”大黄蜂的语气有些低落，这称得上是他的雷区。  
“听我说，你是他们他们眼中的小孩子，不是我的。”男人带点郑重地说，“我眼中的你已经有能力为自己的决定负责任了，否则我不会追求你的。”

“凯德，我今天要去见见朋友，所以不能陪你出门，如果有紧急情况，请呼叫我。”拼凑的短句听起来抑扬顿挫。  
凯德诧异地看着大黄蜂：“你什么时候有了我们都不知道的社交活动？”  
“我不是小孩子了，起码有交朋友的权利吧！”大黄蜂变为科迈罗，明显是生气了。  
“他对这个这么敏感吗？”凯德被突然发脾气的大黄蜂吓了一跳。  
“大黄蜂这个岁数就和你们的十六七一样，逆反心正重。”漂移倒立在报废的车顶，用过来人的口气说，“每个人都有这么个时期。”  
凯德想到泰莎前两年也是这个德行，甚至比大黄蜂还过分，宽慰不少，大黄蜂起码没背着自己和什么不三不四的TF谈恋爱。  
等等，应该没有吧。

过载的时候威震天再一次把不肯屈居人下的领袖压在怀里，死死捂住对方的发声器，让擎天柱发出意味不明的呜咽。他附在领袖的音频接收器旁一遍又一遍重复——  
你是我的。  
不知是说给谁听。  
就像野生动物用体液宣告领地范围所有权一样，他把次级循环液尽数注入对方的繁殖舱。领袖终于无法忍受地伸长双腿，试图用踢打遮掩电流脉冲带来的窒息感，却被他强行拉开。  
他们之间的性爱就像一场战争，无关爱恨，血肉横飞和兵连祸结才是主旋律。  
宇宙中有那么多生命体，他们独独选中彼此纠葛，自此生命中再无安宁之日。  
“够了吧，放开我。”擎天柱还被这个不知疲倦的家伙捂着发声器，声音闷闷的。对方锐利的指尖几乎在他的天线和侧面甲留下细小的划痕。  
威震天闻言松开了爪子，床笫打闹算是情趣，但是真的惹对方生气就一发不可收拾了。  
“你太贪婪了。”擎天柱淡淡地说，去擦身上留下的痕迹，“这个毛病怎么就是改不掉呢。”  
“不如说，无尽的欲望是我前进的动力。”威震天反驳道，顺手在对方的腰甲上摸了一把。  
“你的动力源看成分起来太繁杂。”领袖紫色的光学镜瑰异莫测，“我的则单纯得多，只有塞伯坦的复兴才会使我前进。”  
你被巫婆催眠了，当然会这样想。威震天没有开口辩白。  
擎天柱的口吻是原始的残忍：“为了塞伯坦，我可以牺牲一切。”  
威震天盯着他：“我也是。”  
“我很高兴我们重新站在一起，我们在共同执政的岁月里发生过不少争执，看起来没有走到无法挽回的地步，护星公。”擎天柱叫出那个陌生的称谓。  
不，事实上，我们早就无法挽回了。  
瓦解星散、不相问闻、视同陌路。  
“是的，Prime。”威震天眼中的猩红像是染血的战旗，“我们的目的终归一致。”  
但愿这次他们能够回到塞伯坦，重现那段黄金岁月。  
他迫切地、不能自拔地期待着。  
“我希望我没有打扰到你们叙旧。”通讯器传来昆塔莎的声音，“威震天，难道你要一直待在塞伯坦吗？”  
威震天此时终于找到了自己的通讯器，他的声音不辨喜怒：“我的属下在和人类谈判。借助人类的力量便于我们找到携带护身符的人类。”  
“谈判结果如果能更尽快达成就更好了。”昆塔莎的语气听起来则非常不悦，“我不是让你们两个在塞伯坦讨论回忆杀的。”

“这真是太棒了！”大黄蜂的电子音使用了明显兴奋的语气，“三号车道，还试图超过我，门都没有，凡是决心取得胜利的人是从来不说‘不可能’的（爱默生）。”  
“是的，你是最棒的。”特工发自真心地赞美，“你看你把他们甩下多远。”  
车辆形态的大黄蜂抖抖车尾，闪了两下前照灯：“带我来参加这个项目，是你最正确的决定。”  
路障看着他的追求对象，这个少年孩子气又知分寸。玩耍时比谁都投入，而战斗时比谁都专注。  
这样近乎完美的性格让他情不自禁想要离对方更近。

黑发的青年低下头亲吻小汽车的方向盘：“我最正确的决定是这次终于追上了你。“  
我现在应该接什么话啊。大黄蜂的处理器显示无解的信号。  
收音机发出困惑的电子断音。跟江湖老油条的情话库相比，他的相关知识匮乏得令自己羞愧。  
“我当时在想，如果你不愿意给我你的通讯频道的话，我该怎么办。”黑发青年看起来非常坦诚，“那我可太失败了，连开始的机会都没有。”  
“我没有拒绝你。”大黄蜂小声地否定。他的电子音节选自不同波段的讯号，这段似乎是来自某部童话剧，听起来像个做错事的孩子。  
“这是我最近得到最好的消息。”路障拍拍副驾驶座椅，“那么，我的小蜜蜂，我们该回去了，你的同伴可不愿见到你夜不归宿吧。”  
大黄蜂依旧在为出门时遭到的不理解而生气：“我不是非常想回去。”  
“不回去？那你要和我一起睡汽车旅馆吗？”路障显然已经非常适应人类的生活方式。  
“我只需要一个停车场就好。”大黄蜂的语气听起来可怜巴巴。  
拒绝情人的邀请是要遭天谴的。路障善解人意极了：“如果你执意的话，我可以一起陪你睡停车场。”  
“如果你有地方休息，我一个人能够做到。”大黄蜂拼凑出一句回绝。  
”让你这么漂亮的小汽车独自待着，太不解风情了。”  
你们霸天虎处理器里不是恐吓就是调情吗？大黄蜂心想随他吧，我只要找个停车场独自静静就行。

暧昧的氛围在通讯器响声中戛然而止。  
他们仿佛是受诅咒的异地恋情侣，只要是和平的会晤，必定会被打断。  
他们同时感到局促。立场的殊途将他们扯回现实。  
霸天虎和汽车人。  
不共戴天。  
路障提出回避：“我下车去接通讯。”果然是威震天。  
他头疼地接通：“威震天陛下。”  
“事情办得怎么样了。”  
“只要一声令下，我立刻就能抓住TRF的软肋。我随时都能劫持中情局的特工为谈判筹码。”  
“很好。我很快赶回去。回去之前，我要看到人类拿出谈判的诚意。”

路障站在离大黄蜂很远的地方，确认对方通话完毕才走近他身边。  
“我......得回去了。”  
“我得回去了。”  
——多么尴尬。  
“很抱歉不能和你共度今夜。”路障鲜少道歉，语气有些生硬，“我有一些必须要处理的事情。”  
车载收音机传来细微的喧哗，汽车人表示理解：“我明白的，或许我也不应该，出来这么久没有联系朋友们。”  
霸天虎里怎么就培养不出这么懂事可爱的士兵呢？  
路障轻轻合上车门，大黄蜂小心翼翼地说：“那我们，就在这里分别？”  
“嗯，”特工冲着颜色鲜艳的车辆笑起来，“下次教你怎么变成人形。”  
收音机发出欢呼和鼓掌的声音表示赞同。  
“那我们下次见。”  
“下次赛车还要叫我呀。”  
路障目送他的希望驶入夜色。

风云再度变幻。  
是时候做出选择了。

——TBC——


	6. 音

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章试图解释BUG但是我感觉力不从心，心累。  
> 试着使用插叙，这一段模仿了悬疑小说的写法。  
> 这篇已经写完了！但是由于下一章存在另一台电脑，所以只能周六发了。  
> 希望考证顺利，阿门。

“大哥，我觉得我们还是不要这样......”

“没关系的，只要你听从我的指导，我们都不会受伤。”　　

“可是......你会很痛的。”

“痛苦是必要的经历，大黄蜂，这样的提前预演会防止今后受到更大伤害。”

“如果这是你所希望的......那我只有服从。”

“你是我最优秀、最勇敢的战士。”

 

声音剥离，意识重塑。

仿佛无数噬铁虫被尽数播撒在空气，分子结构被打乱重塑为不可思议的形状，熵违背不可逆的状态定律逐步递减。

自无序变有序、化异常为常量。

梦醒了，于是他回来了。

 

“我是你相识最久的朋友，擎天柱，我愿意为你付出生命。”

他的清醒是因为声音的再现而不是话语的内容，他在离开之前埋下的种子终于开花结果。

 

六个小时前，英国。

“我没有想过，这次的赛车居然是发生在你我之间。”路障向大黄蜂的私人频道发送消息。

汽车人战士紧闭音频输出频道，死咬牙关，一言不发。

“小蜜蜂，放手吧。”语气里带着规劝，“你们这次没有胜算的。”

大黄蜂的回复是加大马力，全速前进，顺便甩了一辆车砸过去。

“如果这就是你的回答，”路障的声音冷下来，“朝我开火吧。”

警笛鸣响。

大黄蜂并不给出回应，他几乎可以在嘈杂的引擎声中听到到座位上的薇薇安和凯德剧烈的心跳。漫长的拉锯战中他继续提高时速，在城市狭窄的道路中仿佛一道明艳的闪电。

“向我开火。”霸天虎的命令听起来冷静极了。

半变形的模式并非前所未有，只是会令他的乘客感到惊慌。大黄蜂对准和他并驾齐驱的警车，红蓝警灯仿佛冰与火演奏的和弦。凯德和薇薇安发出绝望的尖叫声。

这个距离他不需要瞄准。

他的炮口停在车身，路障没有说话，只有警笛声像是死囚和罪犯哭嚎的哀乐。

频道里一片死寂。

大黄蜂对自己的火力性能了如指掌。最终他从“POLICE”移到了底盘，一时间电光火石，火花和硝烟纠缠着在摩擦发出的噪声中舞蹈，路障紧急制动扭转方向，变形着飞出去很远。

两位乘客依旧在尖叫。

大黄蜂发出了类似安慰的自夸声：“wow，我看起来能打进大联赛。”他静谧如湖的光学镜看起来宛如一潭死水。

霸天虎躺在水泥地上。他再一次地、毫不意外地、心甘情愿地被对方打到爬都爬不起来。而他的小蜜蜂绝尘而去，车屁股又翘又挺。他翻了个身，自嘲地发出低笑：

“这可真疼啊。”

 

十七个小时前，小镇。

“我认为我们之间已经没什么可说的。你一直都知道这一天迟早会发生，不是吗？”大黄蜂用三段不同的台词拼凑出一句冷冰冰的反问。

他心中已有定论。

“我直到威震天回来才知道会发生什么。炉渣的，就好像是......我故意接近你一样。”路障听起来懊恼极了。

“我无法相信你。”

“听着，大黄蜂，你比谁都清楚我们的立场。”路障的语气没有丝毫悔意，只是单纯平铺直叙，“我不可能告诉你霸天虎的行动，就像你不会告诉我汽车人的一样。”

他顿了一会儿，继而开口，“你会吗？”

不，我不会。大黄蜂的理智告诉自己，他永远不可能背叛汽车人，他们意味着伙伴、战友和家人。而在感情上，他的处理器居然产生了半秒钟的质疑，这一个瞬间就仿佛首席音乐家出错拖长的半个拍子，毫无缘由的不和谐。不和谐的半拍因此引发连锁反应，大黄蜂犹疑不定起来，为什么会出现迟疑？难道我的忠诚和信念居然动摇了吗？这不可能。

但是，路障......难道不算我的朋友吗？

“好了，我不想听到你的回答。”路障轻轻地笑起来，“我会伤心的。”

大黄蜂抱着脑袋呜咽起来。未成年的身体素质堪比老兵，心理年龄却仍像个孩童，路障的身份对他而言竟无法定义。

“你刚提到了定位装置，我只能给出你否定的答案。”路障说，“因为我安装的定位装置只是为了找到你，在废墟的那天我就拆掉了。”

他的语气里带了点儿着实不应该出现的藕断丝连：“我要断掉连接了，你知道因为什么。保重。”

大黄蜂的通讯器没有断开连接，也没有答复的回音。

于是路障强硬地断掉通讯。

他主动的，第一次。

 

五十四小时前，塞伯坦。

“你需要又使用这种方式吗？”领袖对于再一次受到锁链束缚感到不满。

“你就要和威震天一起执行这项光荣而艰巨的任务，我必须确保万无一失。”昆塔莎扬手激起一阵电流，令擎天柱发出难以忍受的声音，“我必须告诉你真相了，地球便是宇宙大帝。他的力量足以使你们的星球复生。”

“宇......宙大帝？”又一阵电流使领袖不禁前倾，捆绑的双手高高扬起，仿佛冲出牢笼被锁链拽回的金丝雀。

“你们的传说是真的，塞伯坦是元始天尊，而地球便是宇宙大帝。利用宇宙大帝的力量，地球会死亡，而塞伯坦，则会重生。”

“你怎么知道？”擎天柱闪烁着深紫色的光学镜。

昆塔莎的表情几乎可以称得上妩媚：“因为造物主活得足够长久。”

 

五十六个小时前，美国。

“我的部下们已经召回了。”威震天走在队列最后，和什么人在通讯。

“比我想象的要快得多，我以为你所说的人类都会磨磨唧唧很久。”擎天柱不怎么在意地说，“不过看起来很顺利。”

“他们确实很烦人。”威震天说道，他把自己的面罩打开，声音更加清晰，“但是你一旦捏住他们的软肋，他们便会乖乖臣服。”

“别把他们想的太容易，你还是要当心，直觉告诉我可能会有什么阴谋。”

“小虫子能有什么阴谋？”霸天虎的声音一如既往狂傲，“你是在关心我？”

“是啊。”擎天柱的声音离得远了些，“毕竟你又蠢又傻，还不听劝。”

对方的语气里尽是揶揄，这令威震天愉快地大笑：“也只有你敢这么说我。声音怎么变小了？”

“外置通讯器不方便我找东西。”擎天柱那边传来巨门轰然开合的动静，“我在我们原来上实践课的神庙。”

“昆塔莎的通讯器还是有些好处的。”威震天难得替别人说话，“你可真悠闲，在神庙做什么？那里现在早就是废墟了吧。”

“我找到了你的数据板。真奇怪啊，渣都不剩的神庙居然还有两块勉强能看的数据板，有一块居然是你的笔记，你看看你那时候都写了些什么。”

对方的笑声从通讯器里遥遥传来，在他们反目之后威震天就再也没有听到擎天柱这样笑过。他甚至有一瞬间恍惚，仿佛他们还是御天敌的学生。

“你的密码是我的名字？什么烂癖好啊。”擎天柱无情嘲笑。

“......你居然会去试自己的名字，你不觉得更奇怪吗？还有，我怎么不知道你有看别人隐私的毛病，你原来还偷偷跑进过我的府邸......”

擎天柱尴尬地转移话题打断他：“你怕不是当时就对我图谋不轨？”

而威震天连反对都懒得反对，声音又低又沉：“是啊。”

领袖爆发出惊天动地的笑声：“你也太能忍了，塞伯坦都成这个鬼样子你才坦白。”

“是啊。”霸天虎的口吻几乎是哄孩子般，“所以我们要亲手把它恢复成原来的样子，跟那时候一样。”

“那我到地球时，你可得重新好好跟我表白一次啊。”领袖乐不可支。

“会的，我保证。”霸天虎的语气非常正式。

领袖发现新大陆一样点开数据板：“好好去找护身符吧，我得看看你年轻的时候是怎么说我的。”

“一定，为了我们的家园。”威震天的语气就和念宣誓词一样。

“嗯，为了塞伯坦。我简直迫不及待想要回到它原来真正的样子了。”领袖轻轻地说，“我曾经差点儿毁了它，我必须作出补偿。”

“是我们一起补偿。”霸天虎低低的说，“我在地球等你。”

“嗯，等我去找你。”

氮气宙斯和莫霍克回头一脸猥琐地唱起RAP：“老大你为什么还不走，一脸傻笑看来魂都丢；不知打给哪个无良妞，勾完魂来心还揪。”

什么乱七八糟的。威震天一手赏一拳：“叫老子威震天陛下，滚。”

 

万年前，战时塞伯坦。

汽车人何以与一手操纵军方的霸天虎抗衡？除了一腔热血、必死的决心和熊熊燃烧的信念之外一无所有。

霸天虎深谙此道，于是对待战俘往往毫不留情，丝毫不念同胞之谊，光镜所写尽是欲望和权力。

比起严刑拷打，显然霸天虎对于操纵人心也不在话下。无数次的吃亏后，汽车人生存训练多了一条新的内容。

痛阈。

痛耐受阈的数值范围作为解除催眠是最好不过的选择，由疼痛抵消被操纵的痛苦，唯有现实的惨痛能够击穿幻境的结界。

大黄蜂作为侦查人员往往游走在危险的最前沿，他年轻而单纯，却是经历战役最多的汽车人之一，执行多次救援任务的他来掌握领袖的痛阈是最合适不过的选择。

他们亲密无间，他们情同手足。

尽管塞伯坦陷落后，这个曾经忠诚且无畏的声音再也没能修复。

 

现在。

威震天原计划是去支援擎天柱，将要穿越云层时，昆塔莎称得上焦急的声音传来：

“权杖在擎天柱手里，但是......他失去控制了。”

炉渣的，他就不应该相信那个女人能控制得住擎天柱。

他知道迟早会有这一天，只是实在太快，他还没能和擎天柱真正联手去修复塞伯坦顺手赶走昆塔莎，擎天柱怎么就会醒呢？

战机呼啸着穿越英吉利海峡，氮气宙斯觉得自己的引擎已经达到运转峰值，都快要追不上自己的老大了。

 

我做了什么啊。

领袖似乎从神游中惊醒，大黄蜂的装甲残缺不全，就连小战士最喜欢的翅膀也被自己扯了下来，能量液和火花星星点点地从伤口冒出来，他躺在地上似乎很伤心；凯德则跪趴在不远处，眼神里尽是惊慌和恐惧，一脸防备地看着自己。

领袖几乎手足无措地看着面前发生的一切，血色的烙印从他的面甲上尽数剥离，他倒退了两步，失手将自己的剑跌落在冰冷的金属上。

塞伯坦外的埋伏；拯救自己的男人；带着烟味的吻；昆塔莎的阴谋；威震天的谎言；荒诞不经的交媾；冷酷粗暴的争抢；心狠手辣的战斗。

他的记忆模块重组，被打乱的回忆和被构陷的污名洗尽铅华复旧如初。

我到底做了什么啊。

 

威震天隔着薄雾和水汽便看到了红蓝机体不知所措的一动不动，他的长剑被主人扔在地板上。现在的领袖看起来无助又不幸，毫无防备，任人宰割。

这比塞伯坦那个邪恶的领袖还不像擎天柱自己。

威震天简直气急败坏，这根本不是那个指着自己脑袋痛骂、把自己揍到面目全非、一剑能劈穿自己火种舱的汽车人领袖。

于是他连思考都省略了，对着地面上那个冤家就是两炮。

哦——快省省，他都没有直接命中的炮弹能把擎天柱打得爬不起来？醒醒吧擎天柱，这种忏悔赎罪的画风根本不适合你。他径直走向趴在地上的领袖，光学镜中，他的部下、擎天柱的帮手都不存在，仅存的只剩那个一动不动的机体。

氮气宙斯很少见到威震天怒火中烧得如此反常，他立刻松开钳制擎天柱的武器躲开很远。

威震天将领袖一脚踢翻，领袖象征性地挣扎，他的机体相比破坏大帝规格小很多，几乎毫无还手之力，语气中是强烈的恨意：“我就知道你做不到。”

破坏大帝根本就不用想擎天柱会把权杖放在哪，这个家伙死板得千万年如一日，什么好东西都往胸口那个子空间里面塞。万年前他眼睁睁看着擎天柱把御天敌给的表彰信，艾丽塔写的情书，自己送给他的维修工具等等一大堆东西都扔进去过。

他的手从擎天柱的火种舱前游移到子空间上，擎天柱的眼神有些慌乱，骤然缩短的距离让他想到前几天的荒唐事，根本无法反抗。威震天手劲很大，不费什么力气就熟门熟路掰开那个子空间，把权杖扯了出来。

他还看到子空间内躺着一块破破烂烂的数据板。

领袖的子空间应声合拢，他挣扎着翻身试图爬起来，背部线条紧绷，天线随着他的动作微微颤动。威震天伸手过去抓住领袖一边的天线，令身下的机体发出吃痛的声音，他永远知道如何能够最有效地戳到领袖的痛处，缓缓地说道：“你的时间耗尽了，Prime。你背叛了塞伯坦。

“现在，你就看着你所热爱的地球和人类下地狱吧。”

 

霸天虎呼啸着起飞，翻动云雾和水珠，空气中有潮湿且腥咸的气息蒸腾，不知是泪水还是海水。

这样很好，他又是一个人孤军奋战了。

他痛恨自己的视觉和听力性能如此之佳，以至于看到姗姗来迟的赛博坦骑士和人类军方的交头接耳。

叛徒。审判。

他无意中听到了塞伯坦人和地球人窃窃私语到光明正大的谩骂。

他们称呼擎天柱为叛徒。

而红蓝机体就那么静默地趴伏在地，任凭指责声像玉米粒在爆米花机里爆炸一样此起彼伏地迸溅，这些金黄苞米粒的体积在爆炸后呈几何倍数地暴涨，疯狂地铺满所有人的听觉。擎天柱对于所有的诅咒照单全收，眼神里浸了些迷茫，仿佛刚从一场梦见了燃油、矿井和能量的带着焦油味儿的幻觉中苏醒。

领袖一言不发。

破坏大帝忍不住想放声大笑的冲动，这些愚蠢的生物实在太可悲了。他想，擎天柱，这就是你要拯救的物种，恶毒又可怜。

擎天柱被机身攻击“叛徒”是他这么多年听到过最好笑的事情，上一次在心里感到这么可笑还是听闻自己的宣传口号是为塞伯坦的真正未来再不受到压迫而发起战争。

去他炉渣的自由平等，那是只有擎天柱那种一根筋的家伙才会思考的东西，他只是单纯为了夺取统治权。

这些人愿意相信他这种反面典型的分裂行为事出有因，却不肯相信擎天柱那个处理器里只写着万物平等的家伙是真心帮助地球。

多么讽刺。

去他炉渣的碳基。

去他炉渣的擎天柱。

 

没有人能审判擎天柱。谁有这个资格？

偏偏那些老古董就这样拎着看起来生锈得应该回炉重造的冷兵器，说要审判领袖。

以那些腐朽的目光审视，擎天柱的做法称得上是大逆不道了，窃取星球命脉，恐怕死一万次都难以平息这群人的怒火。那么擎天柱会面临什么指控？会遭到什么判决？

死亡。

威震天在想到这个可能性时，心里还是一沉，他的心情被浸泡在名为“快意”的染缸里，却又带了名为“不甘”的杂色。

但是他最终也没有回头。

 

擎天柱对自己的命运前景了然于心。

领袖的光学镜中紫色褪尽，此时静如一泓深潭。尽管他身为领袖，身份至高无上，但是仍然受到法典和条文的约束。如同天赋人权的君主依旧受到宪法限制，血脉和领袖模块永远监督着掌权者，哪怕星球凋敝、种族流离，他依旧需要恪守底线，哪怕并非出于自愿，从结果上看，毋庸置疑自己勾结了外部势力。

他无法原谅这几日自己的所作所为。他理当接受制裁。

静待命运审判的过程总是会出岔子。一如他曾以为火种陨灭在威震天手里，领袖模块的光芒却照亮他的生命。

——一如他以为即将死于骑士的利刃之下，为此他甚至阖上了光学镜。

人类，这种生物最妙不可言的地方就在于他们所掌控的变数。倏忽间人性和命数可能倾覆天地。

——一如凯德化为骑士之剑的护身符。

领袖思忖或许是自己命不该绝，或许是冥冥中的定数，如同握住幽深霭谷飘飞的一簇萤火，他又重新被赋予新的使命和生机。

他从未觉得自己如此接近真相。

 

——TBC——


	7. 朗

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于写完了这篇的正文，感谢阅读小伙伴们❤  
> 对不起路障，他就很谐，我喜欢的攻总是会被我不自觉地写谐。  
> 番外①是小崽子时期MOP，番外②是路障千里追媳妇，有空把番外补全。

达尔文有一句话说得非常有意思：生命及其若干能力原来是由‘造物主’注入到少数类型或一个类型中去的，而且在这个行星按照引力的既定法则继续运行的时候，最美丽的和最奇异的类型，从如此简单的始端，过去，曾经而且现今还在进化着。　　

人类。这样年轻的生命种群，文明史不过短短千年，却对自己的起源和演变有着一系列成体系的理论学说。他们笃定自己由进化而来，冲破神秘学千辛万苦浇筑的壁垒，撕毁神学欲盖弥彰蒙上的面纱，用科学的理论体系来解释自己的起源。

而塞伯坦人，作为文明物种的历史悠久于地球人，坚信“火种源”的创世传说，对自己的始祖从何而来无法明确阐述。

 

骑士们在奔赴战场前向戴罪的领袖讲述了这样的故事。

如同亚瑟王的圆桌骑士守护胜利捍卫荣耀，昆塔莎称自己亦拥有十二骑士；亚瑟王的骑士追寻圣杯，而昆塔莎的骑士窃取了她的权杖。

“昆塔莎根本是个骗子，变形金刚根本不是她创造的，‘造物主’只是她给自己的‘殊荣’罢了。”骑士义愤填膺，胸腔似乎回响着愤怒的余音，“权杖是仅次于火种源的圣物，它之所以拥有强大的力量，是因为它是可以容纳宇宙大帝神识的容器。我们并非偷窃，因为权杖根本不属于她。”

“容器？”擎天柱被这个说法震惊。

“我们十三人受命看守权杖已逾不知多少年，是的，我们一共十三名。”持剑骑士向凯德擎剑示意，凯德只能举起长剑回礼，“元始天尊在创造十三长老之后，赋予我们看护的重任，里面可以封存与‘创世’相对的‘灭世’力量，也就是宇宙大帝的神识。”

凯德迷惑地举手提问：“虽然是你们星球的事，但是我还是想问一下，这和昆塔莎有什么关系？”

“在塞伯坦文明出现断层的时候，昆塔莎族人曾尝试过统治我们的星球，并且以高度发达的科技借将塞伯坦人改造为可变形的生命体。”持斧骑士解释，“你们一直认为是火种源指引新生的塞伯坦人可以变形，实际上是昆塔莎一族，或者说——‘五面怪’。”

领袖提出猜测：“昆塔莎现在利用权杖是想要通过吸收宇宙大帝的能量重新奴役塞伯坦，对吗？”

“我想是的。上次五面怪的奴役星球计划失败了，这次恐怕她想要的是塞星和地球，也就是宇宙大帝的本体。”

领袖想到前几日被催眠的恶果，郑重其事：“也就是说我们无论如何也要阻止她。”

“无论如何。”骑士们异口同声。

 

不堪设想。

如果这颗星球真的是沉睡已久的宇宙大帝，有朝一日封印解除的话，美丽的蓝星也会成为如同塞伯坦一样的废墟。汽车人们已经通过历史、传说、文献资料深刻了解过宇宙大帝的可怕，若是魔王重现，必定会掀起惊涛骇浪。

所以我都干了什么啊。

毁灭地球，去拯救一个毫无生机的塞伯坦？死而复生本就违背物理规律，生生将已无法挽回的事物修复如初，无异于把刹车失灵的列车强行拖回轨道，造成的不仅是本列车的苟延残喘终将覆灭，更会使原本行驶无误列车上死伤无数。

这样的惨剧为什么要强加在无辜的物种身上？这样囊括了870万种生物的多元星球生机勃勃、欣欣向荣，却要因为一颗早已成为枯茎朽骨的星球而付出毁灭的代价，公平吗？

为了一己之私、为了不明确的未来强行把无辜的生命扯入战场，公平吗？

他曾信誓旦旦地说，自由权利归于众生；他曾执着地摧毁威震天破坏塞星和平的阴谋；他们的祖先曾因为堕落金刚践踏其他星球的利益而将他永久流放。

这些难道不足以证明昆塔莎的错误吗？

擎天柱必须阻止塞伯坦的复苏。

这很难——但是他别无选择。

领袖攥紧拳，他向来不轻易表现喜怒哀乐，然而此时的后怕却像晴夜的月光般缓缓蔓延，包裹整片山丘。

“大哥。”大黄蜂看着擎天柱，浅色的光学镜一眨不眨，“你看起来有些不安。”

“大黄蜂，我现在不知道来到这里的决定是否正确。”领袖叹口气，“也许TRF是对的。我们不应该打着守护者的旗号却将灾殃引入地球。”

“凯德这样说过：‘天上有东西掉下来，你不能简单地用扫射解决。’我觉得说得很对。”大黄蜂原本的声线年轻又温润。

“他说的很对。无论现怎样我们需要先把权杖夺回来。”擎天柱稍稍沉吟，看向大黄蜂，“我对之前的事感到抱歉。”

大黄蜂摇摇头：“不，我明白那不是你，何况凯德的新技术让我并没有受到伤害。”

“新技术？你是指那个损坏之后恢复原状的技术吗？”擎天柱想起大黄蜂的断肢自动复原的场景。

大黄蜂的光学镜里是一目了然的兴奋：“是的。有次我受伤之后，凯德无意间将粒子技术和变形模块连接在一起，我现在即使四分五裂也能够恢复原状。”

粒子技术？擎天柱对这项发明颇有微词，它的成功建立在塞伯坦人的苦难上，但他不忍心让大黄蜂也因此产生无谓的负疚感，只是说：“你看起来更加强大了，我的战士，我相信像你一样的乐观与坚强会带领我们走向胜利。”

不，我一点也不强大。明黄色涂装的汽车人低下脑袋，再一次按掉了霸天虎发来的通讯请求，心里有些失落。

 

“你拿到你想要的东西了。”威震天把权杖扔给昆塔莎，“我的大军会阻止一切阻碍我们的人。”

霸天虎首领看着疯狂的昆塔莎咆哮着吸收权杖源源不断输送上来的能量，觉得这真是赏心悦目。

一个星球的消失换取另一个星球的重生，等价交换，这难道不公平吗？就如同人类当年向神坛献祭牛马猪羊甚至奴隶，来换取虚无缥缈的愿望一样，通过牺牲别的物种来达成自己的目的，这难道不是所有种族为了生存都在做的事吗？

这很公平。

“路障。”威震天开口，“路障呢？”

被点名的霸天虎回过神，放下通讯器：“有何吩咐，威震天陛下？”

“待在下面，随时向我汇报人类和汽车人的动向。”威震天安排道，“并且做好打扫战场的工作，等我的命令。”

“遵命。”路障退下时看了一眼悬在高空的昆塔莎，感受到空气中能量溢出的火花磁场在噼啪作响。

这可太夸张了。

“现在，守护好权杖，杀掉那个人类，准备战斗吧。”霸天虎首领向他的其余手下下令，“我需要独自静静。”

 

接收到威震天的通讯请求时，擎天柱正在等待暴风龙。

他接受长老的请求，去见了艾德蒙·伯顿爵士最后一面，尽管老人已经离开人世，但是首领仍然决意前往。这位名声与地位都显赫一时的贵族却守护了关于骑士、权杖、魔法与异邦人的秘密长达数十年，甚至为此付出自己的生命。

“我无法将他置于塞伯坦即将降落的那片绿地，只能将遗体搬过来。”长老低头看着停止呼吸的爵士，“感谢您能够抽出时间来见他，能够真正见到塞伯坦的希望和他守护的骑士，是他毕生的夙愿。”

“我向您的主人以及您致敬，感谢您为塞伯坦的前途命运所做出的努力，爵士及其家族所做的一切我都会铭记于心。”领袖右手抱拳，轻敲左胸，以骑士礼向爵士致意。

“我相信主人一定会为此感到荣耀的。”长老说，“战争即将打响，再次感谢您愿意答应我的请求。”

“不必感谢。致敬守护这片土地的英雄是必须要做的事。”

 

敌方首领的通讯如此突兀地闯进来：“你听起来很悠闲？”

糟了，昆塔莎做的通讯器。擎天柱立刻想起塞星上昆塔莎交给他和威震天的远距离通讯器，最不人性化的地方是它无法接通和挂断，只能选择将自己的音量设置为静音，而不能拒绝接入，简直不讲道理得就像个干扰设备。

“我认为我们没有交谈的必要。”擎天柱走远些，便于长老去照料伯顿爵士的遗体。

“别这么绝情啊，在塞伯坦的你可不是现在的样子。”威震天的口气听起来很轻松。

擎天柱语气严肃，不愿意提起那几天：“你知道我被控制了，那时我的所作所为并非本意。”

“并非本意？拯救塞伯坦也并非本意？你就那么想眼睁睁地看着它变成死星，好来保护你的地球吗？”破坏大帝的声音陡然拔高。

“我当然想让塞伯坦复苏，但不能牺牲一颗孕育生命的星球来换取它的重生。”领袖的声音很冷静，“你的做法是错的，昆塔莎只想借助宇宙大帝的力量去重造塞伯坦，达到她重新奴役塞伯坦的目的。”

“我不在乎！”破坏大帝几乎是咆哮，“我只想看塞伯坦重获生机。想回家的愿望很难理解吗？”

数十年前他跌落万丈冰窟，从此与母星失去联系，一朝苏醒却得知母星被破坏殆尽，再无往日生机。还有比这更令人绝望的消息吗。

“醒醒吧。就算塞伯坦被重造，你也无法得到统治权的！”擎天柱的声音也带了难以抑制的怒火，“我知道你在想什么，昆塔莎不会让你如愿的，你忘记你脸上那个红色的疤痕吗？”

“我会遭到昆塔莎的控制？我和昆塔莎只不过是合作关系，你都能解除的催眠我会解除不了？”霸天虎的口吻狂妄又自大，“你所看护的人类只不过是生长在宇宙大帝上面的寄生虫而已，宇宙大帝的死亡和塞伯坦的新生，如此一举两得的事情你都要放弃，我真的不知道你在想些什么。”

“我和你的观念有着根本的区别，这就是我们始终无法达成共识的原因。”领袖头疼地扶住额角，“这种一举两得是建立在毁灭其他种族的基础上，我们没有权利决定其他种族的生死，你明白吗？诚然，我确实和你一样想要回家，但这种方法是错的。”

威震天淡淡地讥讽：“回家？在你心目中可能早已不把塞伯坦当做家了吧，地球恐怕才是你心目中的真正家园。”

“威震天！”擎天柱忍不住呵斥，“我从来没有舍弃塞伯坦，但是破碎的美玉是无法严丝合缝复原的啊。”

霸天虎的声音突然低了下来，“——你看看你，现在和我吵架的样子就和双王执政的时候一模一样。”他甚至笑出声音，“我可真怀念那个时候。”

“不一样，双王执政的时候我会拿数据板砸你的。”擎天柱终于将语气稍缓，“现在我可砸不到你那个蠢脑袋。”

“你错了，你还是能砸到的。”霸天虎喑哑地笑，“你看山坡后面。”

“你说什么？”擎天柱皱起眉，看向山坡后。

青草地上立着一个庞然大物，色调冷硬的塞伯坦人和满山的绿意格格不入。

他难以置信：“战前你跑来这里做什么？”

“战场距离这里不到二十英里，倒是你，扔下你那些群龙无首的汽车人不怕被我一锅端？”威震天看着领袖指指天上的塞伯坦残骸，声音却依旧从通讯器中传来，“我在这里，数据板就在你的子空间，你可以砸我了。”

“不要再闹了。”擎天柱想起被自己收在子空间的数据板，感到有些丢人，“我们不应该在这个时候做任何对话。”

霸天虎却一步一步缓缓冲他走来，依旧使用通讯器说话，语气异常坚定：“擎天柱，你忘了我还欠你一个表白？这可是你自己的要求。”

“什.....”领袖觉得自己的处理器快被这个不按常理出牌的家伙搞当机了，他警觉地抽出长剑，“我说过我被控制时候的所作所为不是出......”

他还没说完就被面前高出他不少的霸天虎打断，对方的嗓音沙哑温柔，仿佛藏着纸质书翻页时被指尖惊动的余音。塞伯坦语醇厚又绵长，隽永的誓言茕茕世间，孤注一掷。

有风拂过山岗。

 

“这是你扰乱军心的新把戏吗？”擎天柱没有回应对方的话，只是收起武器。

“那军心被扰乱了吗？”威震天反问。

“不可能的。”擎天柱不知道在否定什么，他听到龙的厉嗥自天空裹挟着冷气传来，“他们在等我们，该走了。”

威震天突然向前几步，领袖防备地看向他，而霸天虎只是遗憾地说：“你还记得那个救了你的机械工吗？”

擎天柱大骇：“你怎么知道？你想对他干什么？”

“他很好，将要与你在战场兵刃相向罢了。”威震天与他错肩，相背而行，“他想回到和你一起执政的那个塞伯坦而已，Prime。”

可是你却一次次拒绝他的邀约。

领袖的光学镜倏地紧缩，在原地站了一会儿才让自己停止发抖，他咬牙切齿地向通讯器里说：“你想要的，你怀念的，根本不是双王执政的岁月，根本不是和平的塞伯坦——而是大权独揽的快感，和那个委曲求全的擎天柱。”

被看穿了。

或许擎天柱说的是对的，他心心念念的回家只不过是重新掌权的欲望。

——只是少年时期的数据板是不会骗人的啊。

破坏大帝放肆地笑起来，根本不顾暴风龙的怒吼将要把他淹没。

于是他们再一次擦肩而过。

 

他们总是在颠沛流离中错过。

重逢太少，离散太多。无垠的宇宙胸襟广博、休休有容，容得下世态众生七情六欲，容得下万事万物勾心斗角，却独独容不下他们哪怕一次平和的相遇。

没有人回头。

 

最后只剩下他。

昆塔莎的烙印完全压制他的思考能力，威震天觉得自己变成一台杀戮机器。好吧，尽管可能之前他也是，眼下这种处理器被“催眠”刺激着行动的感觉实在太不好了。

威震天在心里第无数次诅咒昆塔莎把自己的火力设置的过于薄弱。他曾帅军抵御蒂抗族，也曾挥师镇压起义军，这样孤军奋战的局面他并不陌生，但热破那个停止时间的技能简直不讲道理，像开挂一般让他猝不及防，亦激起他的嗜杀。

所以在大黄蜂扑倒他的背甲上时，他一把甩开侦察兵的同时杀心暴涨，毫不犹豫地想要置之于死地。

——只不过他没想到领袖为了这个小汽车人下如此狠手。

威震天听到背后擎天柱的剑鸣撕破空气，溅出铿锵的爆破声，他来不及回头，下一秒利刃便顷刻而至，自他的右肩齐齐斩下。

——痛吗？可能已经感受不到了。

能量液淅淅沥沥自伤口流淌，而对方的剑刃依旧雪亮。求生欲没有给威震天多余的反应时间，接下来的所有动作都是出于本能的条件反射，他仅剩一只没有火力输出设备的手臂，只能单手迎战。

威震天堪称破釜沉舟、玉石俱焚般以完整的左手死死握住剑锋。用他的头雕去磕碰对方的，这一招屡试不爽——擎天柱从小到大都不知道保护自己的头雕。

领袖的光学镜暂时失去了响应，天旋地转中他被对方强行压在地上，本应属于自己的剑锋被抵在脖颈处。威震天的力气大得惊人，掌心紧紧握住利刃，稀稀拉拉的能量液自他的手心滴落在自己的火种舱上，而自己毫无反抗之力，再推进一英寸，领袖的脑袋便会被削下来。

死定了。擎天柱的处理器演算出这样的结果，并且没有解决方案。

 

威震天知道自己不应该停手的。

只要继续推进，塞伯坦会重生，地球会消亡，他将重夺统治权，不会再有一个叫“擎天柱”的该死TF始终阻拦在他前进的道路上。就如同他几年前所做的那样，捅穿对方的火种舱，送对方直接见火种源，干脆利落。

昆塔莎的催眠也在叫嚣。

——继续。继续。继续。

领袖隐忍的面甲被面罩覆盖大半，看不清表情，光学镜毫无波澜。

威震天突然想起小时候的擎天柱不是这样的，他会笑，会生气，会因为悲伤流下冷凝液，也会由于欢欣而笑得前仰后合。那时的他表情鲜活，语调生动，甚至会开玩笑。

而现在，他只剩下那个冷冰冰的面罩，遮盖所有悲喜。

他们的距离拉得极近，威震天几乎能感到擎天柱面甲纹路翕动的颤抖。威震天用尽剩余所有力气挣脱昆塔莎的控制，再度逼近对方的脸，歇斯底里。

——我们曾经是兄弟啊。

是的。没有人比他们更加亲密，他们血脉相连。

曾经他们同甘共苦，荣辱与共，一同受过御天敌严苛的惩罚，一同得到过同龄人的赞誉，驰骋过广袤的锈海，探索过古老的遗迹，看过辛法尔神庙的日落和铁甲龙城的日出。他们为黄金时代举杯相庆，为彼此功勋鼓掌喝彩。

 

我总是被能够轻易上瘾的东西所吸引。

就像尼古丁、咖啡因和你——

那时他凝望着神采飞扬的少年兄弟，就再也没能挪开殷殷的目光。

 

擎天柱在这一句话的间隙得到了喘息的机会。他难以置信对方就这么放弃轻而易举的绞杀，只因为和他说这样一句愚蠢的话。

短短的句子似乎耗尽霸天虎浑身的力气，他连握住刀锋都变得吃力起来。

领袖几乎是不假思索地回应。

——曾经。

于是所有的过去在这个词语的腐蚀下，如同浸泡在强酸中的软弱白纸，连渣都瞟不见。那些美好的、无知的过去，连同穿越万年的爱恨纠葛冒出飘忽不定的白烟，随即灰飞烟灭。

领袖翻身而起，上一秒不可一世的霸天虎似乎筋疲力竭，毫无反抗之力。领袖的利剑跌落在地，他原本可以以剑刃结束这一切，然而处理器已经快于动作做出选择，时间不允许他与其再做纠缠，擎天柱只是抬腿一脚把威震天踢出了塞伯坦。

 

威震天感到胸腔传来一阵尖锐的刺痛，他的反应模块还没来得及做出相应动作时，整个机体已经飞出星球。

他再一次地、毫无还手之力地被迫离开母星。

时间似乎被痛觉拉长，仿佛电影刻意使用的慢镜头，他几乎能够看到领袖站在自己飞出去的那个洞口伫立。在坠落的过程中，霸天虎想起很多事。

彼时他们还是亲吻和相拥都不会尴尬的年纪；彼时他们一言不合因为课堂讨论大打出手；彼时他们由于打赌艾丽塔喜欢谁而偷偷较劲；彼时他们为了相左的政见在科学行政院互相扔数据板；彼时他们在地球的街头生死决斗；彼时他把擎天柱捅了个透心凉；彼时擎天柱把他的整个脑袋都劈成两半。

彼时他们还是擎天柱和威震天，还是Prime和护星公。

诸如此类，等等等等。

在他漫长的岁月中，大多数记忆都与这个敌方首领有关，在他无尽的梦想中，除了浩瀚无边的宇宙，多数也与这双蓝眼睛的主人纠缠。

相互牵绊，至死不休。

威震天的火种依旧在有力的跃动，可是他却从未感到如此冰冷，被领袖踢中的火种舱只是留下细微的划痕，可是他却感到前所未有的疼痛。

——我也是会感到痛的啊。

 

 

后来呢？

昆塔莎不知所踪，塞伯坦没能吞噬地球，TRF解散，TF通缉令撤销，领袖一如既往向宇宙发出昭告“汽车人们，回家吧”，地球再一次恢复和平。

每一个圆满的大结局背后，总得有那么几个收拾烂摊子的人。

比如伦诺克斯上校，比如路障同志。

伦诺克斯负责和汽车人打扫战场，毕竟在英国的土地上搞出这种乱子可能会影响国际政治风向，因此残局该收时还是得收拾。

路障被任命做收尾工作，所以毫无疑问在别人拼死搏杀的时候闲出屁来。他在知道擎天柱脑子正常之后就觉得这仗又打不赢了，对方不仅是汽车人的作战核心和灵魂指引，也是自己老大这么多年剔不掉的软肋。

——毕竟看得远才能活得久。

于是他找了片地方专心给小蜜蜂写忏悔信。“亲爱的小蜜蜂”？这样会不会太轻浮？毕竟自己是请求原谅的。归根到底路障觉得自己也其实没什么错，不就是霸天虎和汽车人又打了一架吗？这事简直和吃泡面写报告喝白开水一样常见，哪里有什么值得再三陈情的。

在他的忏悔信连开头结尾都没酝酿好的时候，自家老大从塞伯坦飞出来的定位信号便被发送过来，路障眼睁睁看着威震天连飞行载具都没变，直挺挺就从高空自由落体，吓个半死。

我有什么办法，我也很绝望啊。我又不是飞行载具，能怎么救他。

路障觉得自己唯一能做的就是找个地方躲远点，别让威震天砸到自己。

威震天落地时在山坳砸出一个巨大的坑洞，路障赶过去时发现自己的老大关闭所有模块躺在地上，断了只手，装甲损坏，面罩形态异常。

可以，很好。路障不是很想提自己是怎么把比自己大两倍的威震天扛回山洞的。

更糟糕的是，他还是联系不上大黄蜂。

 

威震天发现路障请了个不知道什么鬼的医生强行给自己安了只行状诡异的手，感觉要被气到晕厥，在他被气晕之前，路障提出合理请求：“老大，求你变成人吧，咱们也好回去啊是不是？”

合理的请求。威震天思考一下还是变成人形，于是他完美错过了未读的信息。

路障也不是很想提自己是怎么把威震天搞回美国的。

路障只觉得前途一片黯淡无光，甚至开始思考残废的老板和闹别扭的媳妇哪个更糟，可能他写着爱情运和事业运的命格被神明洒上吃剩的披萨，所以顺手被撕掉扔了。

直到他接到敌方领袖的通讯。

路障从来没想过，人人交口称赞的道德楷模擎天柱会面无表情的说出：“你去给大黄蜂打个电话吧，他心情太糟糕以至于已经影响到任务完成度，哦你问我怎么知道？他跟我坦白了。”

这太惊悚了。这比班主任上课时在门背后偷窥发现你玩手机，不仅没有没收手机而且还亲切地说你这手机不好我给你换个iPhone X吧还要恐怖。

紧接着领袖又毫无感情色彩地说了句更惊悚的话：“你们首领现在在哪。”

怕不是擎天柱要大开杀戒一锅端掉霸天虎哦。

“我没别的意思，随口问问。”擎天柱淡淡地说，一句比一句惊悚。

路障慌得一批。

“我只是想找他谈谈，不是想打听你们基地的位置。”说完他又补了一句，“你和大黄蜂的事情还是自己解决比较好，我不是很喜欢对年轻人指手画脚。”

老哥，你把话都说完了我说什么啊。路障飞快地卖队友，把自己家门牌号都交代得一清二楚。

 

威震天躺在路障的房子里上线。他像这几日的例行工作一样阖着眼睛整理了一遍自己的意识。威震天的生命中可从来没有认命，不就是失败吗？这又不是第一次；不就是表白被拒吗？这又不是第一次；不就是被打到断手断脚吗？这又不是第一次。

他屡战屡败，故而屡败屡战。

他琢磨着这次从哪下手才能达到目的，昆塔莎确实给了他启发，宇宙大帝不失为一个突破口。

想清楚之后男人慢慢睁开猩红的眼瞳，午后的阳光暖融融的，室内贴心地拉上窗帘，他能够很快就适应光线差。威震天环顾整个屋子一周，呼吸不由得一窒。

 

蓝发青年坐在一把编制椅上看杂志，见到威震天醒来仿佛是再正常不过的事，随意地搭话：“终于醒了？想喝咖啡吗？”

“......你怎么会在这里？”

青年合上书，站起身走向床边。他的声音仿佛从很远的地方传来，悠扬而绵长。

——我有一个答复，想要说给你听。

 

——END——


End file.
